A Series Of Romantic Events
by Failte
Summary: A question asked by their teenage daughter sends Remus and Tonks meandering down a memory lane of their relationship. Total fluff and fun.
1. Chapter 1

Hi All,

This story just happened. I was thinking about a review I got on my last story _When You Least Exect It_ that pled with me to have Tonks make Remus beg her forgiveness and not just fall into his arms. I don't think she would make it hard for him, nor do I necessarily feel she would just pretend nothing had happened. I think she loves hime enough to accept him for who he is and understand the inner demons he had to fight to allow himself to be with her. But I do think Remus would be so grateful to have her in his life that he would do anything he could to prove that to her and I think he would be creative about it since he doesn't have a lot of money to shower her with things. And so, just for fun, this story happened.

The rating may change at a later date and I am warning you now, this will all be fluff and fun...

Enjoy!  
Failte

* * *

"Mum?" 

"Hm?"

"What was the most romantic thing Daddy ever did for you?"

Nymphadora Tonks Lupin lifted her head from The Daily Prophet and looked across the kitchen table to where her fourteen year old daughter sat, her chin propped on her fist. "Your father is always doing romantic things for me," she replied, her eyes drifting to the vase of deep pink Gerber daisies Remus had brought her the day before. He was always finding ways to surprise her and considering the fact that it was a week before Christmas, the flowers had definitely surprised her.

"I know that," Andi sighed, flipping her sandy colored hair over her shoulder. "But what was _the most_ romantic thing he ever did?"

Tonks sat back in her chair and contemplated her daughter's question. She thought back over the past twenty years, how she had had to be patient and persistent, convincing Remus they could be together, finding out she was pregnant with Sirius, getting married, and the seventeen years and second child since then. There had been countless moments of romance as well as moments of frustration, excitement, anger, happiness, nervousness, and contentment. She wouldn't change one second of it.

"Did I ever tell you how he had proposed to me?" She asked, almost dreamily.

"No, I don't think you ever have."

"If it doesn't show you just how romantic you're father is, I don't know what will," Tonks said as she sat back and began her story.

* * *

**Just Over Eighteen Years Earlier...**

It had been a cold day in mid November, Tonks had taken the morning off from work for a doctor's appointment. It was their first official appointment with a Healer about her pregnancy and they heard their baby's heartbeat for the first time. She remembered looking up at him and seeing the tears in his eyes, feeling her own run down her cheeks.

"Take the rest of the day off," Remus pleaded as they left St. Mungo's together.

Tonks squeezed his hand and grinned up at him. "I wish I could, love, but we're still so busy with all the paperwork, they need all the help they can get. We're trying to get everything done so we can take some time off for Christmas and the New Year."

He nodded. "All right then, I'll make dinner and, when you get home tonight, we'll celebrate."

They stopped in front of the phone booth that served as the entrance to the Ministry of Magic.

Tonks rose on her toes and pressed her lips to his in a familiar, comfortable gesture that she practiced as often as she could with him. "I can't wait."

Remus took her hand before she could leave and pulled her back to him. "Don't work too hard."

"I won't," she promised as he dropped a kiss to her forehead.

The afternoon had moved at a snail's pace as Tonks worked on reports and filing. The downfall of Voldemort and the gathering of the Death Eaters all had to be handled properly and every little detail documented.

The sound of raindrops hitting the roof greeted her as she apparated in front of the door to her flat that evening. She was exhausted, hungry, and anxious when she opened the door to call out a greeting, but she stopped, her mouth open and her hand still on the doorknob. All the lights in the flat were off, but a fire glowed brightly in the fireplace and about fifty white candles were lit and floating six and a half feet in the air. A light scent of roses filled the air and she saw pink, red, and yellow petals sprinkled across the floor. The table was set with a crisp white cloth, two tall pink candles, and two wine glasses.

"Oh, good, you're home," Remus said, walking out of the kitchen carrying two plates. "I was starting to worry."

Tears instantly filled Tonks' eyes as she stood, unmoving.

"Are you okay?" He asked, worried.

She nodded. "Wh-what is all this?"

Remus grinned, setting the plates down. "I wanted to properly romance you. You deserve it."

"Oh. Wow." She snapped out of her stupor and slowly closed the door behind her. "I…no one has ever done anything like this for me."

"Good. I want to be the only one."

"Remus, I think-" Her statement went unfinished as she took a step forward and slipped on the rose petals.

Moving quickly, Remus reached her before she hit the floor, catching her by the arms. "Are you all right?"

Blushing., Tonks nodded. "Other than the fact that I'm embarrassed I just ruined the moment, I'm fine."

Kissing her gently, he pulled back and grinned at her. "You didn't ruin any moment. I should have known better than to put something slippery on the floor you're going to walk on."

"Oh no, it's lovely, I just…I love it all. I love you." She kissed him. "And I'm hungry."

"Glad to hear that." Taking her arm, he led her over to the table. "Have a seat, I'll get the rest from the kitchen."

The plate in front of her was heaped with spaghetti and the sauce she knew he made from scratch, her favorite. To the right of that plate was a salad in a small bowl. When he returned carrying the basket with warm bread and bottle of sparkling grape juice, she was already working her way through the salad.

"I guess you were hungry," he teased lightly.

"Sorry, but I was too hungry to think about manners."

"How is that different from any other day?"

"Hey, be nice, I'm eating for two now."

He poured the juice into her glass. "I know. Junior cause any problems today?"

"A little nausea but not too bad."

"Did you tell anyone at the Ministry?"

"Only Gavin knows right now, that's why I'm behind a desk, but I haven't told anyone else. Molly thinks I should wait until after my first trimester."

"That's probably a good idea." He raised his glass in the air. "Here's to us, our family, and our future."

Tonks tipped her glass and lightly clinked it against his.

She couldn't help but notice that he seemed a bit fidgety as they ate. She kept up a stream of conversation, telling him about the detailed reports they were working on and the Death Eaters who were still on the loose. She cleaned her plate while Remus barely made a dent in his pasta.

"What's on your mind?" She asked as she used a slice of bread to soak up the last of her sauce.

"Hm?"

"You've barely touched your dinner."

"I guess I wasn't as hungry as I thought I was."

"What's for dessert?"

Remus chuckled and pushed back from the table. "Why don't you go have a seat on the sofa, I'll clean up here and then we'll have dessert."

"I can help," she said, jumping to her feet and grabbing her plate and glass.

"No, love, I'll do it, go put your feet up."

"I'm not helpless, Remus, just because I'm expecting…damnit!"

"I know you're not helpless," he said with a smile. "Just let me do it quickly. It'll be easier that way."

Glaring down at the glass shards on the floor, Tonks sighed. "All right."

Remus quickly waved his wand and repaired the glass she had dropped while Tonks curled up on the sofa in front of the fire. It wasn't long before he joined her, setting a white bakery box on the coffee table and sitting beside her, sliding his arm around her shoulders.

"I want you to know how incredible this morning was," he whispered.

She smiled and turned to him. "I know."

Remus laid his other hand on her stomach. "We're going to have a baby."

"I was thinking that if…if it's a boy we could call him Sirius." Tonks said quietly.

He rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. "I think that would be perfect."

She kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too." Sliding his hand across her stomach and around her waist, he pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. "So much."

Tonks laid her head on his shoulder, resting her forehead against his neck. Closing her eyes, she cuddled closer.

"I've been thinking about James," he whispered thickly.

"What about him?" She asked, lifting her head to look at him.

"I was thinking about the time he found out Lily was pregnant with Harry. He was over the moon with excitement and nerves. Sirius, Peter, and I went to visit them in the hospital when Harry was born. I didn't have much money, so Sirius let me go in with him on a gift, we got Harry a big stuffed teddy bear. When we got to the room, there were at least two dozen balloons and twice as many flowers, all from James, he was so excited, so proud of Lily. And then there was the giant tiger, it was at least four feet tall, bright green with orange stripes."

"Sounds hideous," she whispered.

"It was. Lily hated it, but James had wanted to get his son the biggest toy he could find, no matter what it was. That thing sat in the corner of Harry's nursery until, well, until there wasn't a nursery any more. I remember, just as we were leaving the hospital room, I looked over my shoulder, Lily was still lying on the bed. She was so beautiful, pale and tired, but peaceful and just…happy. James was stretched out beside her, holding Harry. There was this, just…aura of happiness surrounding them. I remember thinking how lucky he was and I was jealous. I never told anyone that before."

Tonks pressed a kiss to his cheek before nuzzling his throat.

"I was painfully jealous of him. He had it all, the beautiful wife, the family, he was happy, they both were. I never thought I could have what they had, I never thought I could have a beautiful, incredible woman in love with me. I never thought I could have a family." His voice cracked.

"You have it all now," she whispered.

"I do have it all," he admitted. "It's a bit overwhelming actually."

"Yeah, it is."

"I also know that you're still waiting for me to leave."

Tonks sat up and glared at him. "What?"

"I know we had a rocky start, I know I had a lot to prove to you, I still do."

"Remus…"

He shook his head. "I do, Dora, and I plan on spending the rest of my life proving myself to you. I love you. I love you more than I ever thought was possible."

"I love you too. And I know how you feel, darling, you have nothing to prove to me. Even when you left, you always came back, and deep inside, I knew you would. You can't resist me."

"No," he chuckled. "I can't resist you. Ever."

"Are you happy, Remus?"

"Deliriously so. You?"

"More than you could ever know," she murmured, hugging him closely.

"I used to be afraid of this," he admitted quietly.

"Afraid to be happy?"

"I never thought I could be, I thought it was all beyond my reach. It scared me."

"And now?"

"And now…I'm too thankful to be scared."

Tonks lifted her mouth to his, her hands sliding under the jumper he wore, the one Molly Weasley had made for him the previous Christmas.

Remus took her hands before they could go much further. "Don't you want dessert?"

"I'm thinking of a different kind of dessert right now," she murmured, moving her lips down his throat.

"But I got this especially for you. From Empire."

At the mention of the expensive bakery, she lifted her head. "That's an Empire Bakery box?"

He lifted it so she could see the emblem printed on the top. "This is a special celebration, only the best for _my family_."

She grinned at the emphasis he put on the last two words. "Well, I've come to expect only the best from you."

With his fingers trembling a bit, Remus slid his forefingers under the lid and flipped it up.

"Oh…Oh, Remus, it's lovely!" Tonks clasped her hands and stared hungrily at the elaborate round cake covered with white icing and fondant flowers in orange, yellow, red, green, and blue. "I almost hate to cut into it, but if I know you and you know me, then I know that cake is chocolate and I can't not eat a chocolate cake…" Her voice trailed off as she realized what it meant. "Is…is that what I think it is?"

"I know a diamond is more traditional," he spoke quietly. "But there really isn't all that much that's traditional about you."

She gently lifted the ring that rested in the middle of the largest flower. The stone was small, round and a brilliant shade of red. Tonks looked up at him, her moist eyes meeting his.

Wordlessly, he slid to the floor in front of her, down on one knee. Setting the cake aside, he took her hand in his. "Dora, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want us to be a family, in every sense of the word. I want you to know that no matter what happens, no matter where I go, I will always come back to you. Will you marry me?"

Tears raced down her cheeks as she leaned forward and took his face in her hands, kissing him hard.

"Is that a yes?" He asked when she lifted her head.

"Of course it is." She swiped at her cheeks with the back of her hands.

"I—I know it's small," Remus said, a little ashamed. "But I promise you, when I can, I will get you something you really deserve."

"No!" Tonks fisted her hand over the ring and clutched it to her chest. "It's perfect, I love it. It's the only ring I want!"

"Dora…"

"No, I mean it. It's perfect, you saw it and thought of me, that's all that matters."

Remus took her fisted hand and opened it. Taking the hint, Tonks gave him the ring and held out her left hand. He slipped the ring onto her third finger, thrilled that it fit. Lifting her hand, he pressed a kiss to her palm.

"You're officially mine now, Nymphadora Tonks."

"I always was."

* * *

Tonks ended the story there, not wanting to share with her young daughter how she and Remus had celebrated their engagement. How they started on the couch and moved into the bedroom, the cake going untouched until the following morning when Tonks had decided she wanted it for breakfast.

"I can't believe Daddy can be that romantic," Andi sighed.

"Oh he is, and then some," her mother assured her, holding out her left hand that still wore the small ruby ring.

"That's the most romantic thing he ever did for you?"

"I'll have to give it some thought, he has spoiled me rotten over the past eighteen years. Why all the questions?"

Andi smiled. She loved the way her parents behaved like kids sometimes, still so much in love, flirting and teasing each other. "I was just wondering."

"Andi! Are you ready to go or not?" Sirius Lupin stood in the doorway to the kitchen, a gleam in his dark eyes.

"And where are you going?" Tonks asked.

"Sirius is taking me over to Lily's," Andi said, pushing back from the table.

"Then I'm going to work." Sirius added.

When their son had announced the year before that he had gotten a part-time job at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes for the summer and winter holidays, Tonks and Remus hadn't been sure if it was a good idea or not. But, so far, it had proven to be a terrific growing experience for him and he was learning quite a bit about business.

"All right, have fun and listen to Harry and Ginny," Tonks said, rising to give her daughter a hug.

"I will."

"I mean it, Andromeda, if I hear about the two of you causing trouble or terrorizing the twins, you'll be in trouble."

"I know, Mum."

Tonks kissed her son's cheek, ignoring the way he tried to lean out of her reach. "Have a good day at work, Sirius, and don't let Fred and George corrupt you too much."

"No more than usual, Mum," he promised.

When the two of them disappeared into the fire, Tonks looked around the empty kitchen. A shuffling noise had her turning to the backdoor where the dog flap flipped up and Snuffles, their little brown and white terrier, bounded in. He pranced around her feet on his hind legs.

"Looks like it's just you and me, pal," Tonks said, scratching the top of his head. He had been another surprise from Remus almost eight years earlier. She had always wanted a dog and as soon as the kids had been old enough to help, he brought this little bundle of fur home.

Snuffles froze and whipped his head to the right. Scrabbling on the wood floor, he took off to the front door, barking.

"Dora?"

She went to the hallway and smiled as Remus entered the house, stopping the rub Snuffles' belly. Her heart still skipped a beat whenever she saw him. He had aged over the past two decades. His hair was a dignified silver and his face a bit more lined, but he was still handsome with his kind eyes, behind the glasses he now wore, and his lean build.

"What are you doing home?" She asked, leaning against the wall.

He set a tote of books down beside the door. "I thought I would bring this home and do my research here."

"Well, Sirius is at work, Andi is over at the Potter's…looks like we have the whole house to ourselves."

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Does that mean it will be quiet enough for me to actually get some work done?"

"I was thinking that you wouldn't get any work done."

He laughed. "It's not even noon yet."

"You know, our daughter asked me a question earlier," she said, walking slowly toward him.

"What was that?"

"She asked me what the most romantic thing you ever did for me was."

"And what did you tell her?"

"I told her it was the way you knocked me up before we were married."

The flirtatious smile fell from his face. "You did not."

"Of course I didn't, I told the story of how you proposed to me."

"That was rather romantic, wasn't it?"

"Yes, but I wonder if it was _the most_ romantic thing you ever did for me."

He ran his hand over the short blue spikes she wore. "And what was?"

"I don't know, I've been thinking about it."

"What about the romantic stuff you've done for me?" Remus asked, sliding his arms around her waist.

Tonks smiled, winding her arms around his neck. "Like what?"

"Like our first anniversary."

She threw her head back and laughed. For several years, she had been too embarrassed to even discuss what had happened, let alone laugh about it. "Hey, at least I tried."

"Yes, you did, and I always appreciated it."


	2. Chapter 2

Hi all,

Sorry for the delay in getting this up, I had some computer issues and then it took about twenty tries to get this chapter uploaded to the site. I'll try and get the other chapters posted more quickly.

Thanks for all the great reviews, I really appreciate them!  
Enjoy,  
Failte

* * *

"Who's the smartest little boy in the whole world?" Tonks asked, tickling Sirius' belly. 

The six month old baby kicked his legs and opened his mouth in a toothless smile.

"That's right! You are!" She leaned over and blew a raspberry on his tummy. "Yes you are! The smartest, bestest little boy in the whole world!"

"Bestest isn't a word," Remus said.

She lifted her head and scowled at her husband. "Says you."

"Says the English language," he teased, bending over to kiss the top of her head.

Tonks sat up and watched him as he gathered papers together and put them in his briefcase. "When will you be home?"

"I should be back no later than six."

"Okay, I'll have supper ready for you."

He raised an eyebrow.

"What? Molly has been helping me and tonight I'm going to make my specialty."

"You have a specialty."

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"A surprise." Tonks stood from where she had been sitting on the floor with the baby and crossed to him, grasping the front of his robes, yanking him to her and kissing him hard. "Good luck, I'm sure it will all go well."

He nodded, trying to hide his nerves, but she could see right through it.

"This publisher will love you every bit as much as Sirius and I do."

Remus smiled weakly and kissed her. "Thank you, love."

She whirled around and scooped up the baby as he began fussing. "We're so proud of your Daddy, aren't we Sweet Pea?"

"What do you two have planned for the day?" He asked, setting his case down and taking his son from his wife.

"Well, if the weather clears up, we might go to Diagon Alley."

Remus looked out the window at the large, wet snowflakes that were falling. "Yes, well, be careful if you do."

"We will. It'll be the perfect chance for Sirius to try out the snowsuit Grandma sent him. Don't roll your eyes, Remus, it is an adorable outfit."

"It's a monkey costume."

"The little ears are cute and Sirius likes it."

Remus lifted his son up in front of him. "I'm sorry, m'boy, but it's just for now. In a few years I'll take you out and buy you the nicest set of Quidditch robes I can find. I promise."

"The first year of a baby's life is meant to be filled with cute outfits and embarrassing naked photos." She pointed to the photo of their son splashing in the sink during a bath that sat on the mantel.

Sighing heavily, he kissed the little boy's forehead. "I promise to make this up to you, Sirius, and when you hit your teen years and don't want to talk to us, I'll totally understand."

Tonks held her arms out. "Give me my kid."

Smiling, Remus kissed her and handed her their son. "Have fun."

"You too. Knock 'em dead, Sexy."

He laughed, releasing some of the tension that had been building up in him all morning. "Good bye, Dora."

With Sirius on her hip, she walked him to the front door. "Go, make us proud, then you can come home and have your way with me."

Shaking his head, he took his scarf off the hook by the door, winding it around his neck. "Watch what you say in front of the Rugrat."

"When he starts repeating what I say, I'll start editing myself."

Remus kissed her again, lingering a bit. "Love you. Both of you."

"We love you too." Tonks lifted Sirius' hand and they waved good bye.

With a low **_pop_** he disapparated.

"Okay, Sweetie Pie, we have got a lot of work to do." Tonks twirled around, earning a giggle from Sirius. "Your Daddy has had so much on his mind lately I bet he's forgotten what today is. But that's okay, he's been working so hard for us."

It was exactly one year to the day that she and Remus had married in a small ceremony at Hogwars. Her family had been there as well as the Weasleys and other members of the Order and Harry had stood with Remus as his best man. It had been the best day of her life and the fact that she hadn't tripped as she walked down the aisle had made the day perfect.

The past couple of months had been quite busy for Remus. His book was finally finished, he had found a literary agent he liked, and he was meeting with the publisher one last time before the publication. When word had reached the CEO of the publishing company that the book was autobiographical and that Remus was a werewolf, he wanted to stop the publication, but the editor who was working the Remus and his agent were going to be at the meeting that day to help him get the book published.

It had been a rough time for them, making ends meet with their savings, his advance and the money she made working part-time with Harry, helping him plan his Defense Against The Dark Arts classes. Remus had also taken up some odd jobs for the Order and even picking up some proofreading jobs through his agent so they could give Sirius a big first Christmas. They were getting along well, but they were still living in her small flat, scrimping and saving to fulfill their dream of saving up enough to get a house by the time Sirius was eighteen months old.

Life was starting to calm down for them. Voldemort was dead. The Death Eaters were almost completely gathered up and locked away. There were a few stragglers, but their names and images had been plastered all over The Daily Prophet and posters throughout the wizarding world so that they couldn't go outside without being recognized. The aurors were sure they would have them all in custody before spring.

Tonks spent the morning cleaning the flat, making sure everything was put away and sparkling. Then, while Sirius took his morning nap, she sat at the table and made a list of all that she needed to pick up. For a month, she had worked with Molly, learning how to make Remus' favorite things from scratch, using his mother and grandmother's recipes. She didn't have a lot of money to spend on him, but she knew this would mean a lot to him. He did most of the cooking, she was lucky if she could boil water, so if she could do this one thing for him, it would be special.

Molly had carefully written out the recipes and the spells in her neat hand writing. Tonks had the cards laid out in front of her as she went over everything one last time. She and Sirius would go and pick up what she needed. Then she was going to drop the baby off with Molly, who was going to babysit for the evening, and then come home and whip up a romantic, delicious meal for her and her husband.

It was still new enough to her that Tonks still got a thrill when she thought of Remus as her husband. She loved introducing him as "my husband" to people. There were some ignorant jerks who wanted nothing to so with a werewolf and his family. For all the wonderful friends they had, there were a few people who didn't want to be in a restaurant with a known werewolf or attend a party where he might be.

Remus took it all in stride. He said he was used to it and he barely noticed it anymore. But it upset Tonks terribly. The first time they had been 'politely' asked to leave a restaurant when word had spread that a werewolf was there and people complained, she had returned to her flat and cried. Remus had held her and crooned softly, telling her that it was all right, this was the life he was forced to live, and how sorry he was that she had to experience that. But as time passed and Harry Potter made it clear that Remus Lupin was not only his friend, but an honorable, trustworthy man, things became a little easier. There was still a lot of bigotry and fear, but, slowly, tolerance was starting to creep into their lives.

The sound of her son fussing and babbling reached Tonks' ears. She grabbed her list and stuffed in her pocket before going to him.

The first time she had disapparated with the baby, Tonks had nearly dropped him. It had frightened her so much, she would only travel by muggle means for a couple of months. Then Remus had bought her a contraption she wore like a backwards knapsack that strapped Sirius to her chest. It had taken him some time, but Remus finally convinced her that it was safe to carry their son when she disapparated or traveled by floo powder. His creativity and thoughtfulness never failed to amaze her.

Thirty minutes later, Tonks, with Sirius in his monkey snowsuit strapped to her chest, walked through a muggle market, checking items off her list. She knew Remus had a soft spot for Italian food. After he had been bit, a lot of parents didn't want their children playing with him, so young Remus had spent a lot of time with his Italian grandmother who had taught him how to cook.

They were going to start with fresh bruschetta and antipasto. She had visions of them feeding each other and sipping wine in front of the fireplace. Then they would move to the table where she was going to serve lasagna, from his grandmother's recipe. For dessert, one of Molly's specialties that he was fond of, a big chocolate cake with layers of whipped cream in between and a thick, fudge icing.

Selecting a fresh package of mozzarella cheese, Tonks sighed, wishing she could have known Remus' parents. He had such wonderful stories of them, their patience and intelligence, his father's sense of humor and his mother's kindness. He was the man he was because of them and she wished she could thank them for that.

By the time they arrived at the Burrow, Tonks was feeling wonderful. Nothing could possibly go wrong. She had everything she needed to make dinner, the meat, cheese, and olives had all been on sale. Sirius hadn't fussed once while they shopped and she was way ahead of schedule.

"Tonks, dear, come in, come in. Let me see that darling little boy!" Molly greeted her.

"Molly, I can't thank you enough for all your help." She said, setting the diaper bag on the kitchen table.

"Oh, it has been my pleasure, dear. And Bill and Fleur are coming for dinner with Adele so Sirius will have a playmate."

"Great. How are they?"

"They're doing wonderfully, everyone is. Percy will be coming for dinner on Sunday."

Tonks quickly went through the diaper bag, cursing quietly when she realized she had forgotten wipes.

"Not to worry, we have it all covered, don't we?" Molly asked Sirius as she unzipped his snowsuit. "You just go and get ready for your dinner, we'll be fine."

"Are you sure? I can pop right back over and…"

"I'm positive."

"All right then, um, I'll be back for him in a few hours."

"He can stay the night, if you'd like. There's plenty of room."

Tonks chewed on her lower lip. It was hard enough for her to leave him for a few hours, let alone the night. "Thank you, Molly, I appreciate that, but…"

Molly nodded, understandingly. "But you're not ready to be apart from him a whole night."

"Is that silly?"

"Not at all. He's a darling boy and you're blessed to have him."

"Thank you, so much." Tonks kissed her cheek. "You're a doll, Molly, I don't know what I'd do without you."

As soon as she got back to the flat, Tonks threw herself into preparing dinner. She knew that if she kept busy, she wouldn't notice how quiet and lonely it was without her boys there. The cake baked to perfection. She set out the layers to cool as she set a whisk to turning heavy cream into whipped cream. Knives chopped tomatoes, fresh basil, and onions for the bruschetta. Humming along with the Christmas music on the wireless, Tonks moved quickly, keeping an eye on the clock.

She knew Remus wouldn't be home before six, she had spoken with his agent who promised to keep him occupied until then. Her heart raced as she thought about him and what he was doing at that moment. Was he upset? Nervous? Angry? Hurt? She wished she could be there, at his side, holding his hand, offering him support.

With a flourish, she swirled the last of the icing over the cake and stepped back to look at it. It didn't look nearly as good as Molly's always did. It was lopsided and a bit lumpy looking, but, judging by the samples she had tested, it tasted wonderfully.

After carefully layering the ingredients in a dish, Tonks slid the lasagna in the stove, feeling very proud of herself. The food was looking good, the table was set with a linen tablecloth her aunt had given her. Two candles and two wine glasses sat in the middle of the table with a bottle of red wine.

Now it was time for her to get changed. The dress was his favorite. A deep maroon red with a sweetheart collar and a full skirt that fell to just above her knee, the bodice was snug and her cleavage looked bigger than it actually was. It was the girliest thing she owned, her mother had talked her into buying it years ago, and the first time she had worn it in front of Remus, the look on his face told her it had been worth every galleon she had paid for it. She slipped her feet into a pair of black high heels she had borrowed from Ginny, they were a bit tight, but they made her legs look longer and sexier.

The hot pink spikes she had done her hair in clashed with the dress. After trying a couple of different colors, she decided to go natural. The glossy brown hair hung to her shoulders in thick waves and her eyes were deep, dark brown. With a quick wave of her wand, a bit of color highlighted her eyes and her lips appeared plumper, stained a deep red. Twirling in front of the mirror, Tonks liked what she saw.

"You're in for one hell of a night, Remus Lupin," she told her reflection.

It was after five when she returned to the kitchen, a bit unsteady on her high heels. She arranged the antipasto platter and took the bruschetta from the refrigerator. Checking the recipe, she set a knife to cutting half-inch slices of baguette to toast.

"All right." She stood in the middle of the kitchen, hands on her hips. "The cake is done, the antipasto is ready, the lasagna is almost ready, all I need is to toast the bread and scoop the bruschetta on it." She glanced at her watch. "And I'm ahead of the schedule. I should take a picture for Molly, she will not believe how beautiful this all looks."

Tonks practically floated into the living room. She couldn't be happier. This was just one evening, one special evening when she would do what she could to show the man she loves how much he means to her. Humming, she lit a fire in the fireplace, lowered the lights and lit the candles. Returning to the kitchen, she laid the sliced baguette on a baking sheet and set it under the broiler.

The clock struck six just as she set the two platters on the coffee table along with the wine and their glasses. Her heart raced with excitement as she realized that it was really coming together, that she was going to succeed in surprising Remus when he was impossible to surprise. She couldn't keep a secret from him if her life depended on it. But she had kept this secret.

She did a quick twirl and all but danced into the kitchen. Opening the oven door, she saw the cheese had melted into a golden color and the sauce was just starting to bubble. Acting on distracted impulse, she reached in and grabbed the casserole.

"Ow! Damnit!"

It all happened in slow motion and Tonks watched as the hot dish slipped from her unprotected fingers and smash on the floor. Sauce, noodles and cheese crashed onto the scarred linoleum floor, splashing on her shoes and the cabinet doors.

Tears welled in her eyes and she fought hard to not burst into frustrated tears.

"It's okay, it's okay." She chanted under her breath. "We'll just have a lighter meal of antipasto and bruschetta followed by big pieces of cake. It's okay, it's okay."

Tonks froze when she heard the front door open.

"Dora?" Remus called out.

"Oh no, oh, damn," she muttered, looking around for her wand.

Slipping on a sauce covered noodle, Tonks lost her footing. She gasped loudly and reached for the counter, hoping to regain her balance. Her fingers slipped and she grabbed at anything as she went down hard on the floor right in the puddle that had been her lasagna and pulled the plate on the counter with her, toppling the cake so it hit with a splat on her shoulder and chest before landing in a chocolate mess on her lap.

"Dora!" His voice rose as he ran into the kitchen.

"No!" She cried out. "Don't come in here."

Remus stood in the doorway, his wand out. His mouth fell open and his arm fell to his side as he tried to make sense of the scene in front of him.

"Um, c-could you pretend to not see this, go away and come back in about half an hour?" Tonks pleaded pitifully.

"Are you okay?" He asked, slipping his wand back into his pocket.

"No, no I'm not." She fought to keep her voice steady as she felt disappointed, frustrated tears fill her eyes. "It was so perfect, just a minute ago everything was perfect and now…now it's not."

He held his hands out and hauled her to her feet. "What happened?"

"I happened," she replied, throwing her hands up. "It was so perfect. I was going to surprise you with your favorite food and romance you for…for our anniversary. I wanted it to be special and I screwed it up. Bloody hell!"

Remus looked around at the mess and tried to hide the smile that threatened to split his face. "Where, uh, where's the baby?"

"He's with Molly. She's babysitting for the evening." Tonks swiped her hand over her cheek, leaving a smear of chocolate. "Just…just give me a minute, I'll, uh, I'll clean this up and we can go get him."

He turned to look at her, seeing the evident disappoint on her face. "I can't believe you did all this."

"I worked all afternoon, baking the cake and Molly taught me how to make lasagna using your grandmother's recipe."

"I figured it was something like that," he murmured, peeling a noodle off her hip. "I didn't think you were planning to serve 'Nymphadora al dente'."

"Don't tease me, I am so upset about this."

"Don't be, Dora, I love the fact that you did this for me, that you went to all this trouble. It really is the thought that counts."

"It's just that you've been so busy lately and you've had so much on your mind, I really, really wanted to do this for you. I know it's not much, but..." She sighed and her shoulders fell.

With a smile curling the edges of his lips, Remus stepped closer. "I love you, Dora."

Despite herself, the corner of her mouth quirked up. "Happy Anniversary, Remus."

He dipped his head and slowly licked a spot of icing from her throat. "It tastes wonderful."

"Remus…"

"I don't think this was a total loss," he whispered, lifting her hand and gently sucking the chocolate from her fingertips. "I think we should get that dress off you before it stains and then I can help you clean what's left of the cake off you."

A familiar tingle began deep in her stomach and spread throughout her body. "I wasn't planning on this part of the evening until later."

"I think we need to reexamine your planned schedule."

"But the food…"

"Is wonderful from what I've tasted," he interrupted, moving his lips up to hers.

"I wanted to do something special for you," she whispered. "I wanted to romance you."

He leaned closer, moving his lips to her ear. "All I want to do is slip that dress off you and carefully lick every spot of chocolate and whipped cream off your body. I don't know about you, but that sounds very romantic to me."

Tonks lifted her head to look at him, seeing that look of pure lust he wore. "You're not disappointed?"

"Darling, I get to come home to you. Why would I _ever_ be disappointed?"

She blinked, trying to hold back tears. "I love you so much."

He raised an eyebrow, lifting his hand to toy with the zipper on the back of her dress. "Care to show me?"

An hour later, the two of them laid tangled in their bed.

Tonks was sprawled across his chest, her eyes closed, her body limp and warm. Lulled by the way his chest rose and fell beneath her and the hand that stroked her hair, she began to doze, awakened quickly by his chuckling.

"What's so funny?" She mumbled, not opening her eyes.

"I was just thinking of you, sitting on the floor covered in chocolate cake and lasagna."

She moaned. "It was perfect, just thirty seconds before you walked in, it was perfect. I looked gorgeous, the food looked great, it was the height of romance."

His laughter was a little louder. "And somehow, in thirty seconds, you ended up on the floor, wearing it all."

"Not funny." She lifted her head to glare at him. "I tried."

"And I appreciate it," he told her, cupping the back of her head and bringing her lips down to meet his. "This was the best first anniversary I ever had."

"Me too," she muttered, resigned.

"Well, almost." Remus lifted his wand from the bedside table. "_Accio_ _flowers_."

Seconds later, a bouquet of roses drifted into the room. Red, pink, and yellow buds all tied with a white ribbon.

"I didn't forget our anniversary," he told her, catching the flowers. "I dropped these when I heard you fall and I almost forgot about them."

"Oh, Remus," Tonks sighed, sitting up and gathering the flowers in her arms, drawing in a deep breath of their sweet aroma. "Thank you. You didn't have to, I know you've had a lot on your mind."

"No matter what I'm doing, you and Sirius are always at the forefront of my mind. I could never forget our anniversary, I could never forget the best day of my life." He said quietly.

Gently laying the flowers on the bedside table, she turned and stretched out beside him again, kissing him. "How did your meeting go?"

He grinned. "Very well. My editor had convinced the CEO to read the finished book and he really enjoyed it. He's still not too sure about having a werewolf on the payroll…"

"Ignorant prat," she muttered, peppering his chest with gentle kisses.

"Yes he is, but we were able to talk him into a two thousand print order, we'll see what, if anything, happens after that."

Tonks lifted her head to smile at him. "After the first two thousand sell, they'll print a million more and you'll become famous."

"We'll get our home."

"I am so proud of you, Remus."

"I couldn't have done it without you."

"You could have, you just like having me nag you into getting off your butt and actually doing something with your writing."

"You just like talking about my butt."

"Well, I do, now that you have a butt."

He raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"You used to be so skinny that you had no butt when I first met you. But, a year of marriage, proper meals, and a lot of sex has put some meat on you and now you have a butt worth talking about."

"Do you often talk about my butt?"

"Ginny, Hermione, and I often swap stories about our men's butts."

He groaned and closed his eyes. "They were my students, Dora, they used to respect me."

"Don't worry, Darling, after some of the things I've told them, they have a whole new respect for you." Tonks giggled when his eyes flew open and he glared at her. "I'm kidding, Remus."

He gently pushed her aside and sat up. "Well, I don't know about you, but I've worked up an appetite."

"Well, there's still bruschetta and antipasto," she said, throwing aside the blankets. "But I'm sure the bread's soggy now."

"We'll find something."

"Then you can have your way with me one more time before we have to pick up the baby."

Remus laughed, slipping a bathrobe on. "Glad to see you have your priorities set."

* * *

**Current Day**

"It had been perfect," Tonks muttered.

"So you've said." Remus slid his arm across her shoulders. "But I came home to a mess."

"A mess you had fun helping me clean up."

"Yes, I did." He turned his head and pressed a kiss to her temple.

Alone in their house, the two of them sat on the sofa in front of the fireplace, reminiscing. Snow fell softly outside and Snuffles laid on his back in front of the fire.

"I did eventually get the lasagna made for you."

"Just as good as my grandmother."

"And if you hadn't told Molly about what had happened, I wouldn't have been teased about it for three years."

"I don't think it was three years."

"They still bring it up every so often."

He snickered and squeezed her shoulders. "But everyone thinks it was sweet of you."

"Yeah."

Remus wrapped his other arm around her and pulled her closer. "I think it was very sweet of you."

"Was it the most romantic thing I ever did for you?"

"It was definitely in the top five."

Tonks nuzzled his throat. "Really?"

"Yeah, you look unbelievably hot covered in whipped cream and chocolate icing."

"I know."

"Do, uh, do we have any? Whipped cream and chocolate? I wouldn't mind reenacting that night."

"Really? Because I was thinking about another night, a couple of years after our first anniversary."

He furrowed his brow, obviously searching for the memory she was referring to.

"A certain evening in which I believe led to the birth of our beautiful daughter."

A smile slowly crossed his face as he remembered. "The kids are gone for a few hours, I don't see why we can't reenact a few different memories while we're at it."

"Why, Remus Lupin, you're just a dirty old man, aren't you?"

"I wasn't before I met you."

"True." She untangled herself from his embrace and stood. "You get the whipped cream and I'll get the icing."


	3. Chapter 3

Hi all,

In case you hadn't noticed, the rating has changed on this story, this chapter ended up being a bit more racy. Later chapters may change the rating again.

Thank you for the great reviews!

Enjoy,

Failte

* * *

"I still think it should go to Schmidt."

"Of course you think he should get it, Potter, he reminds you of the stories you've heard about your father and his friends."

"No, I think he should get it because he has the grades and the…the…"

"Gumption."

"Yeah, that's the word, thanks Hagrid. He has gumption."

Tonks sat back in her chair, watching Harry and Minerva argue. It was the final meeting of the Potter/Black Memorial Scholarship board and they were trying to decide on that year's winning student. It was narrowed down to Heath Schmidt, a student planning on pursuing a career as an auror, and Charlotte Gane, a young witch who wanted to study abroad in hopes of returning to Hogwarts one day to teach. They both had top marks and were worthy of the scholarship, so it came down to the difficult discussions of who would get it.

Remus caught her eye across the table and he winked. She rolled her eyes upward. They could be at this for hours.

"All right," Remus spoke up. "We've been here for over an hour and a half and we have a babysitter to relieve."

Harry snorted. "Don't worry, Ginny loves watching Sirius, you're not putting her out."

"That was just Remus' polite way of saying we want to go home." Tonks said.

"I second that," George Weasley called out.

Fred nodded. "I third it."

Earlier in the year, the Weasley twins and their business became sponsors of the scholarship and they were awarded spots on the board.

"Where do you two stand on this?" Minerva asked.

"Well, Heath was a good customer of ours over the past couple years," Fred commented.

"We're not going to give the scholarship to someone just because they shopped at your store," Tonks muttered.

"Okay, we can all agree they both have the grades," Remus said, picking up the parchment in front of him. "Schmidt played Quidditch and was a prefect. Gane was a prefect, Head Girl, and she helped tutor students in Herbology and Charms. They're both worthy, but I think Charlotte's work with other students puts her ahead, just a bit."

"I agree," Hagrid said. "She's a good girl and smart too."

"I think Charlotte's a good choice," Minerva agreed.

Tonks nodded. "I'll make that four and that's a simple majority."

Harry sighed. "All right, she is a good choice, but this was a hard decision."

"We'll give Schmidt a gift certificate," Fred said.

"That's real nice of you," Hagrid said as he pushed back from the table.

Minerva gathered the parchments on the table and rolled them up. "I'm sure he'll appreciate that."

"This has definitely been the hardest decision so far," Tonks said as she stood and stretched her arms above her head.

"It's only the second scholarship we've given away and the first was to Ginny Weasley," Hagrid pointed out.

"That was an easy choice," Harry said.

Remus smirked. "And you're not the least bit biased, are you Harry?"

"She deserved it."

"And she's doing us all proud," Tonks said.

Harry smiled softly. "Yeah, she is."

"When are you going to stop messing around and make an honest woman out of our little sister?" Fred asked.

There was a moment of awkward silence.

Harry cleared his throat and lifted his scarred visage to the twins. "I would do it today, but she's the one who wants to wait until she's done with her studies."

"That's a very mature outlook," Minerva said.

"It's still early," George said, glancing at his watch. "Anyone want to go get some lunch?"

"I'm sure the house elves would be more than happy to accommodate us," Minerva said as she slipped the parchments into her satchel.

"I could use some food." Hagrid lifted his massive bulk from his chair.

Remus looked at Tonks, raising his eyebrows in question and he watched as she contemplated her response. He could see her thoughts as clearly as her own. "Thank you for the offer, but I think we're going to go get Sirius and head home."

"Of course, of course." Minerva nodded, taking out her wand and shrinking the table down to an end table, sending it back to its place by the fireplace. "We'll see you next month at the presentation ceremony."

Remus took Tonks' hand in his as they followed the others out of the Headmistress' office. He knew she was tired. The full moon had been just three days earlier and it seemed as though it took as big a toll on her as it did on him. He knew she stayed up all night, worrying about him and watching their son for any possible changes. She had been working hard, compiling the files for the two finalists for the scholarship, looking after Sirius, helping Harry with his classes, and setting up their new home, they had moved in just three months earlier. But she never complained, everything she did, she did with a smile on her face and an enthusiasm that made him smile.

Lately the two of them had spent very little time together. While she had been busy with her responsibilities, Remus had been away from home, touring with his book and going to book signings. At first he had been a bit nervous, some of the signings were successful with people who had enjoyed his book and had heard his name mentioned by Harry Potter as an honorable man not to be feared because of his condition. But then there had been some anti-werewolf protestors at a couple stores and more than one store had been nearly empty, people too afraid to come near him. He had also been invited to speak at a couple of meetings set up by the Lycanthropy Support Society, taking him to venues all over the country.

It seemed as though they only saw each other around the full moon when he came home for the transformation.

He had found that since they had married, his transformations seemed more bearable. Remus knew that when it was over, she would be waiting for him. When they had lived in her flat, he still went to Grimmuald Place or the Shrieking Shack each month at the full moon, but she escorted him there and came to retrieve him in the morning. Now that they had found their cottage with the shed, he went there to transform and he knew that she preferred having him nearby.

Before Sirius had been born, each morning after his transformation, Tonks helped him to their bed so he could rest and regain his strength. The two of them would sleep until noon when she would make them sandwiches and they would eat in bed. The rest of the day depended on how he felt. Sometimes they would lay in bed and talk or she would leave him to rest more while she attended to other things or, when he was up to it, they would make love. But it was during the third trimester of her pregnancy with Sirius that he had enjoyed the most. He would wake up with her beside him and he would wrap his arms around her, gently stroking her firm stomach. Or he would just lay his hand on her swollen belly and feel their son move inside her.

After so many years of being alone, of having to wake up after each full moon alone and beaten, Remus had quickly grown to appreciate those days spent in bed.

Now that she had Sirius to look after, Remus would stay in bed alone, sleeping away the morning until Tonks and their son would wake him around lunchtime. Now he had a new reason to enjoy the days after his transformation. He loved waking to find his toddler son sitting on the bed beside him.

"What's on your mind?"

His wife's voice interrupted his thoughts as the two of them crossed the grounds of Hogwarts. "Hm?"

"I said, what's on your mind?" Tonks repeated, smiling.

Remus brought their joined hands up to press a kiss to the back of her hand. "Oh, I was just letting my mind wander."

"Did you wander any place interesting?"

"I was just thinking about you and me and our bed."

"Feeling frisky today?"

"Don't I always when I'm around you?"

"I've always had that effect on you, haven't I?"

"Yes you have."

"So, years ago, when you were living at 12 Grimmuald Place and I would come over for dinner or to play chess with Sirius, you were having dirty thoughts of me?"

He chuckled and squeezed her hand. "Of course."

"You dirty, dirty old man."

"Manipulative little minx."

Grinning, she leaned against him. "Oh, you know how hot I think it is when you use big words."

He lowered his voice. "You're naught but a vexing, beguiling, captivating enchantress."

"_Oh_, Remus." She swooned against him.

"Alluring coquette."

"I'll take that as a compliment, I think."

"Impudent Imp."

"Oh, now you're throwing in alliteration. Take me! Take me here and now!" She teased.

Laughing, he kissed her. "You sassy strumpet."

"Hey! I don't think that was a compliment."

He kissed her again. "It was definitely a compliment."

They stopped outside the castle gates and Tonks grinned up at him. "Race ya!"

Before he could respond, Tonks disapparated with a soft **_pop_**. Seconds later, he appeared at her side outside the three story walk up that housed Ginny's flat.

"Well, the building is still standing, that's a good sign," Tonks said as they entered the front door.

Ginny greeted them with a smile. "How did the meeting go?"

"Very well, it only took about two hours to come to a decision," Tonks told her. "How did everything go here?"

"Great. He went down right after we went for a walk and he's still sleeping back in the bedroom."

Remus hung back as Tonks went to retrieve Sirius. "Ginny?"

"What?"

"I know you're busy, we really appreciate your help."

"It's my pleasure, Remus, he's a great little boy."

He smiled, feeling a surge of pride. "Thank you. Um, I know we're asking a lot of you, but I was wondering if you were free to watch him again some other time soon."

"When?"

"Whenever is good for you, I'll work around your schedule."

Ginny looked confused. "Is everything all right?"

"Of course." He glanced over at the bedroom door and lowered his voice. "I want to do something special for Dora, I want to take an evening with her. We've both been so busy lately, hardly seeing each other over the past few months."

Remus blushed slightly when he noticed the way Ginny was staring at him with that _Why can't my boyfriend be like you?_ look.

"Well, Harry is busy this weekend, so I won't be doing much more than hanging around here and studying," she told him, wistfully. "So, feel free to drop him off any time."

He looked up as Tonks slowly walked into the living room, cradling the sleeping little boy to her shoulder. He whispered quickly to Ginny. "Thanks a lot, I'll be in touch."

"Can you take him, honey?" Tonks whispered. "I'll go get the bag."

Remus took the limp, heavy form of his sleeping son and laid him against his shoulder. Sirius sighed, his warm breath caressed Remus' neck, making him smile as he pressed a kiss to the soft brown hair on top of the little boy's head. "No problems?" He quietly asked Ginny.

Her red ponytail swung side to side as she shook her head. "Not a one. He was very good, he ate lunch and then we went for a walk. He was a bit fussy before he went down for his nap, but he was fine, really."

"Thank you, Gin, we'll be in touch."

"All right, I think I have everything," Tonks said as she entered the room, digging through the diaper bag. "Ginny, thank you so much."

"No problem, Tonks, glad I could help."

"Are you okay to apparate with him?"

Remus smiled and nodded. The first time Tonks had apparated carrying Sirius, she nearly dropped him and it had upset her so much. "No problem. We'll meet back at the house where we can finish unpacking the moving boxes."

Tonks rolled her eyes at Ginny. "Nag, nag, nag."

"I heard that," Remus said, wrapping his arms securely around Sirius. "See you back at the house."

* * *

The next few days Remus spent every free moment planning. He told his agent he wanted to take time off from the promotional duties that came with a best selling book. They had argued over it. Nigel, his agent, was not happy with the fact that Remus wanted to stop traveling now, when the book had finally peaked on the Top Ten Best Selling list in the Daily Prophet.

But the fact was that the in the past two months, Remus apparated home after Tonks and Sirius were asleep and he often had to leave early in the morning to meet interviewers. It seemed as though the only time they were all together was after his transformations, when he was too tired to play with his son. That just wasn't enough for him.

So after meeting with his agent and adjusting his schedule, Remus apparated to Ginny's flat.

"Remus, how are you?" As always, the pretty redhead greeted him with a smile.

"I'm fine, Ginny, I hope I'm not catching you at a bad time."

"Not at all. I just got in from classes and I don't meet Harry for another hour. Come in, come in."

He followed her in to the tiny, neat flat, clutching his hands together nervously. "I won't take up much of your time, I was hoping to take you up on this offer to watch Sirius."

"Oh, of course. When? Saturday? Sunday?"

"I was hoping for the night Saturday. I know that's asking a lot and if you can't do it, I completely understand, I'm sure you have plans and…"

"Remus," she interrupted. "I would love to. Sunday is Phlem, urm, sorry, Fleur's birthday, we're all going to the Burrow for brunch, I can take Sirius, he can play with Adele and little Billy. He'll have fun."

"Oh, no, I don't want to intrude on a family party, I'll pick him up Saturday night."

"Remus, it is no intrusion. And you know my mother loves having him. Just go, take Tonks someplace utterly romantic and know that Sirius is being very well taken care of."

He hesitated a moment. "If you're sure."

"I am absolutely sure. It'll be fun. I'll even test Harry on his childrearing abilities."

Remus smiled. "Thank you, Gin, I really appreciate this."

"No problem. Just have fun."

When he arrived home, Remus found Tonks and Sirius out in the backyard, sitting on the soft grass under the warm sun. The little boy clapped and giggled as Tonks scrunched up her nose and made her hair change. Short, bright red spikes to a long straight curtain of black to chin length waves of blue and finally to Sirius' favorite, a head full of springy rainbow curls.

"Mo, Mama, mo!" He shrieked, delighted.

"More?" Tonks asked, tickling his belly. "You want more?"

He laughed and shrieked, trying to wiggle away from his mother's fingers. "Daddy!" As soon as he saw Remus, Sirius escaped and hurried as fast as his little legs would carry him to his father.

"There's my little guy." Remus scooped him up and swung him onto his hip.

"What are you doing home?" Tonks asked, rising to her feet.

"Embarrassed to have been caught with a younger man?" He teased.

"Well, he is cute." Tonks kissed him.

Remus looked at his son. "So I have to fight you for my woman?"

"Yup!" The little boy replied enthusiastically.

Tonks slid her arm around Remus' waist and rested her chin on his shoulder. "I'd let you win."

"Thanks."

"What are you doing home? I thought you were meeting with Nigel."

"We met and we talked." Remus leaned down and set Sirius on the ground, watching as the little boy ran over to his toys. "I'm done touring."

She furrowed her brow in confusion. "What do you mean?"

He turned and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sick and tired of not being home, not being with you guys. I think I've done enough and I'm tired of being gawked at. Most of the people who come to the book signings don't come because of the book, they come to see a real life werewolf. And every minute I sit there making small talk with strangers and signing my name over and over, I can only think of you and Sirius. I'm tired of coming home after you're asleep and leaving early."

"Will this cause any problems? I mean, what about your contract?"

"I have done more than enough to fulfill my contract."

"Well, I will admit that I have missed you."

He kissed the top of her head. "I've missed you too."

"And Sirius has asked me more than once when you were going to read to him again."

Remus smiled sadly. It had become their nightly ritual for him to lie in bed with Sirius and read him a story. It had been one of the things he missed the most coming home after the little boy was in bed. "I've missed that too."

She grinned at him. "Tonight. You. Me. Our bed. Be there."

He laughed. "I wouldn't miss it for the world. And this weekend, you. Me. A surprise."

"What do you mean?"

"You and me, love, we're going away for the night. Don't ask me where, it's a surprise."

"What about Sirius?"

"I have that all taken care of. Ginny is going to take care of him."

"Oh. Okay. What should I pack?"

"I'll pack."

"Are you sure you know what I'll need."

He winked. "You won't need much."

She kissed him hard before whirling around. "Sirius! How would you like to spend all night with Ginny?"

"Gigi?" He asked excitedly. "Yea! Gigi!"

"No, not yet." Tonks sat down beside him and picking up one of his trucks. "Tonight, Daddy'll read you a story."

"Daddy read me?"

Remus lowered himself down beside them. "Yup, Daddy'll read to you."

* * *

"I love you," Tonks said, kissing Sirius' cheek. "I love you very, very much."

"He knows," Remus whispered as their son tried to squirm out of her arms.

"He doesn't care that we're leaving."

"He does, he's just excited about being with Ginny."

"He'll be fine, Tonks, I promise. Go, have fun." Ginny told her.

"I know and we will."

Remus winked at Ginny. "She's afraid Sirius will forget us while we're gone."

"Gigi." Sirius held his arms out to Ginny.

"Now he doesn't even want me to hold him," Tonks whined.

"Because you're squeezing him to hard." Remus took his son from his wife and set him on the floor, watching the toddler give chase after Ginny's cat, Emsworth.

Ginny grinned at them. "Go, have fun, enjoy yourself. We'll be fine."

Remus took Tonks' hand and tugged on it. "We'll be back tomorrow morning."

"Bye bye Siri, Mummy and Daddy are leaving!" Tonks called.

Sirius ignored her, crawling under the sofa after the cat.

Tonks' shoulders slumped as they left Ginny's flat.

"Oh, stop pouting," Remus teased gently.

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"Do you realize that in the two years of his life, Sirius and I have only been apart three nights?"

"Yes I do realize that. And I know that you and I are going to have an amazing evening and Sirius is going to have fun with Ginny and you'll see him in the morning."

"True." She grinned up at him. "It's just you and me, for the night. Just like old times."

"Hm. Maybe I should have rented a tiny flat for the night and we could pretend we were 'living in sin' again."

"Okay, first of all I thought you liked our old flat and second of all, my grandmother forgave you for all that 'living in sin' stuff when we got married."

"I loved our little flat and your grandmother has never forgiven me for anything."

"Well, you are a dirty old man who took her little Nymphy away from her."

"_Nymphy_?"

"Gran is the only one allowed to call me that."

Remus turned down an empty alley and turned to face her. "Are you ready?"

Tonks nodded, the pout had left her lips and she watched him expectantly, feeling giddy and wildly in love. "Still not going to tell me where we're going?"

He shook his head and pulled her closer. "Trust me. I am going to sweep you off your feet and leave you breathless."

"You always do," she murmured, sliding her arms around his neck.

Kissing her gently, he pulled her tight against him. Lifting his head, he winked at her. "Close your eyes." When she did, he brought to his mind the place they were going and disapparated.

Tonks kept her eyes closed and pressed her face to his shoulder as the disapparated. Her heart pounded loudly and she all but squealed with excitement when their feet his solid ground again.

"Can I open my eyes?"

"Yup."

Tonks lifted her head and blinked. It took her a moment to realize where they were and she clapped her hands over her mouth.

"You told me once that when you were little your father read muggle fairy tales to you and you dreamed of being a princess in a castle. I thought you'd like to pretend, just for one night." Remus said quietly.

"We're staying in a castle?" She gasped, staring up at the old stone building that rose above them.

It sat on a slight hill of rolling green grass. A tall tower stood at each corner and regal banners in gold and burgundy were draped over the walls. The ocean could be heard slapping against the rocks to the west and the cry of birds washed over them.

"It's a muggle castle," he explained, taking her hand and leading her up the hill. "They rent it out and I thought that we could, for tonight, pretend."

Tonks shifted her gaze from right to left, up and down, trying to see everything. As they drew closer she saw shrubs and gardens blooming in brilliant shades of red, yellow, blue, and purple. A horse whinnied and they both turned to see a small horse drawn wagon by the front entrance.

"Mr. Lupin?"

"Yes." Remus crossed the front walk and shook hands with the middle aged man waiting there. "Mr. Jeffries?"

"Yes, yes, welcome to Castle Miller On The Moors."

Tonks snickered at the name, but hid it behind a quiet cough.

"And this lovely lady is your wife?"

Remus squeezed her hand gently. "Yes, Dora, this is Mr. Jeffries, owner of the castle. Mr. Jeffries, my wife, Dora."

"A pleasure." He took her hand and pressed a wet kiss to the back of it.

"Enchante," she replied, adding a bit of a French lilt to her voice.

"Here are the keys. There is a telephone in the front hall and my number posted on the wall above it. You should have everything you need, but feel free to call if you need anything else."

"Thank you," Remus took the keys.

Tonks dropped Remus' hand and wandered around the building. It wasn't nearly as big as it had appeared from a distance. In fact, it was just a stone house that had the towers added on, however, closer inspection revealed that that it wasn't even real stone, but a synthetic material made to look like stone. The banners were actually handmade, poorly, of felt and the flowers that lined the walkway were plastic.

"Okay, so it's not a real castle," Remus whispered, coming up behind her. "But it's close enough."

"You mean _Castle Miller On The Moors_ isn't a real castle," she teased.

"It's a good fake and we have the whole place to ourselves."

She chewed on her lower lip and looked up at the building. "Can…can we afford this?"

"I don't want you to worry about that," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close.

"I can't help it."

He dipped his head to press a kiss to her throat. "It's off season, it's a tourist trap, and it's called Castle Miller On The Moors."

Tonks giggled. "How did you find this place?"

"I have my ways."

"Come on, I want to check out our castle."

"Our castle? We're the king and queen?"

"I was thinking more like I was the innocent lady-in-waiting and you're the suave, older knight who is going to take advantage of me."

Remus threw his head back and laughed as he opened the front door.

Inside it was crowded with cheap replicas of medieval paraphernalia. Four foot tall suits of armor, big, ornate chairs, tapestries hanging on the wall and wildly gaudy rugs on the floor.

"After you, wench," Remus teased, gesturing to the doorway with a sweep of his arm.

"Why thank you, sir knight." She slipped past him. "Oh, wow."

"Okay, so I didn't know it was going to be this tacky," he muttered, following her. "The brochure made it look a lot nicer."

"Don't be silly, it's very nice. I mean, this place puts Hogwarts to shame."

"There's no need for sarcasm."

Giggling, she all but skipped down the hall, inspecting the rooms as she went. There was a large living room with two, big, ornately carved chairs that looked horrendously uncomfortable. A big, plush couch, a game table, another four foot tall suit of armor, and a huge fireplace with a massive stone mantel filled the cluttered room. The kitchen stretched along the back of the house. A gigantic wooden table sat in the middle of the room, a fireplace took up the far wall, free standing cupboards and a sink with a pump took up another wall.

"Hm, rustic." She whirled around to face him. "You said this place was muggle?"

"Yup."

Smiling wickedly, Tonks leaned against the table. "This table looks sturdy."

"Oh? Did you want to cook something?" He asked, stepping closer to her.

She hopped up on the edge of the table. "Yeah, but I'm not exactly talking about food."

Leaning forward, he placed his hands on either side of her and leaned in for a kiss.

The table groaned and shifted.

Tonks giggled and pushed him off her. "I guess this isn't real either."

"I think we should go upstairs and see if the bed is real."

"Oh, yes, lets!" Jumping off the table, Tonks ran down the hall.

The steps creaked as she bounded up them. There were two bedrooms and a bathroom on the second floor. The first bedroom had two small beds covered with thick duvets and several pillows. The next door led to the bathroom and Tonks took a moment to explore. The bathtub was huge and had holes in the side, it took her a moment to realize it was a jacuzzi. There was a skylight over the tub that showed the bright blue sky above them and a separate shower stall and two sinks.

"Whoa, Dora, you have to check out the bedroom!" Remus called from the other room.

"I don't know, this bathroom is pretty nice," she called back, slowly leaving it. "I'm having ideas of what we could do with that bathtub, I mean its big enough for…oh…oh my."

Remus smiled at the shocked expression she wore. While she was exploring, he had been busy. With a wave of his wand, he had lit several candles around the room, lit a fire in the massive fireplace, and laid a single red rose on the pillow.

"Well, they certainly got one thing right," Tonks whispered, looking around the master bedroom.

The bed took up most of the room with tall, carved posts and heavy, maroon drapes. The comforter was deep maroon and looked thick and plush. A mountain of pillows were piled in front of a huge carved headboard. Beside the fireplace was a comfortable looking chaise lounge, an armoire was on the wall opposite the bed and the wall across from the fireplace was lined with floor to ceiling windows. In the center of the wall of windows were two glass doors that opened onto a balcony with a wrought iron railing and a small table for two over looking a meadow and the ocean in the distance.

"Well, it is the most important room," Remus said as he took their suitcase out of his pocket and used his wand to enlarge it to normal size.

"We are not leaving this room for the next eighteen hours."

"I thought you said you had some ideas about the bathtub."

"We'll use that in the morning."

"I thought you'd like to take a walk while it was still light out and see…" Remus trailed off when Tonks pulled her shirt up over her head. "Or not."

"Yeah, I had something else in mind," she said, unsnapping her jeans.

"Um, I was thinking about taking it more slowly, romancing you." He felt his mouth go dry as she stood in front of him, her hands on her hips, wearing nothing but a dark green bra and panties set.

"Do I look like I need romancing?" She asked, her voice a bit husky.

"Maybe I do." He murmured, taking a step closer.

With a small smile curving her lips, Tonks moved slowly toward him. "Do you?"

"Maybe."

She leaned closer and touched her lips to his in a gentle, coaxing kiss. "Since when do you need to be romanced? Normally, all I have to do is smile at you and you're ready to jump my bones."

He raised a brow in question. "Jump your bones? I like to think I have more finesse than that."

"Was it that finesse that had you picking this place?"

"That's a low blow."

Catching her tongue between her teeth Tonks grinned mischievously at him. "I'm sorry, can your forgive me?"

Remus crossed his hands over his chest. "I doubt it."

Reaching behind her, Tonks unclipped her bra and let it fall to the ground.

"All right, you're forgiven." He grabbed her by the waist and threw her, laughing, onto the bed.

"You're so easy," she laughed.

He nuzzled her throat as he ran his hands down her sides. "You're so beautiful."

She noticed his tone and her laughter died away as she brought her arms up around him. "I love you, Remus, so much."

He lifted his head and smiled down at her. "I love you, too."

"You really need to lose those clothes, darling."

"Give me a moment," he murmured, lowering his hand to cup her breast. "I want to get my fill of you first."

"All right then, if you must."

With a gleam in his eye, Remus reached past her and picked up the rose he had laid on the pillow. He brushed the velvety soft petals against her cheek and watched as her eyes darkened with desire as he dragged the bud down the side of her neck and across her shoulder. With infinite care, he slowly circled her breast with the flower, brushing it over the hardening peak of her nipple.

She gasped quietly and arched her back toward him.

Lowering his head, he followed the trail of the rose with his lips. When he came to her breast and gently nipped her sensitive skin, she groaned and wove her hands into his hair, holding him to her.

He lifted his head again, smiling down at her. "When are the king and queen set to return?"

"They've gone away for a fortnight, we have the entire castle to ourselves, sir."

"What shall we do? Would you like to take a horseback ride or I could teach you how to fence or…"

She slid her hands down his back. "Maybe you could just take your sword out now and we'll figure out what to do with it."

Remus chuckled. "You are no innocent lady-in-waiting, you're quite naughty, aren't you?"

"I've been corrupted by a sexy knight."

He rolled off her and stretched out on his side. Picking up where he left off, he trailed the soft petals around her breasts and meandered slowly down her stomach, circling her bellybutton. She trembled and he smiled. Tiny goosebumps rose all over her exposed skin. He set the rose aside and retraced the trail of the rose with his fingertip.

Tonks felt like a live wire. Her entire body was shaking and she was afraid she would explode if he continued this slow seduction.

"Remus?"

"Yes, love?" He kissed her bellybutton.

"If you don't take me right now, I am going to explode."

"You're not going to explode."

She groaned and grabbed a handful of his hair, yanking his head back. "Remus!"

He slid up her body and met her mouth with his own in a heated kiss. Slipping her hands between their bodies, she started popping his buttons open. She shoved the shirt off his shoulders and threw it across the room. Tonks wrapped her arms tightly around him, pressing her hot flesh to his own, grinding her hips against him.

Remus sat up and quickly undid his pants, standing just long enough to remove them before returning to his wife.

When they joined, it was fast, intense, and passionate.

Remus collapsed on top of her, spent and breathless.

Tonks kept her arms wrapped tightly around him, not ready to let go. "I love you, Remus. Dear God, I love you so much. You do the most incredible things to me."

He smiled against her damp skin. "I am so lucky to have you," he murmured against her skin. "I love you, too, Dora."

* * *

**Current Day**

"And then there was the chaise lounge and the bathtub and the balcony," Tonks said, ticking off her fingers.

Remus hugged her close, running his foot up and down her leg. "I can't believe you thought that was one of the most romantic nights of our lives together."

"Are you kidding? We had a castle, we had amazing sex, you fed me strawberries and whipped cream on the balcony of a castle under a star strewn sky."

"The castle was the tackiest, cheapest imitation I had ever seen, it was almost embarrassing, we have amazing sex all the time, and I have fed you many things before."

"But you took it upon yourself to remember some silly little fantasy from my childhood and made it real, even if it was tacky and cheap, you planned and carried out the surprise, and you ended your touring to so you could read bedtime stories to our son. It was very romantic."

"And about a month later you found out you were pregnant with Andi."

"Our little souvenir."

"I think Sirius would have liked a t-shirt instead."

"I would have liked one of those jacuzzi tubs."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

Remus threw back the covers and grabbed his wand from the bedside table. "Come with me."

"What?"

"Come on?"

Tonks stood, wrapped a blanket around herself and followed him to their bathroom.

With the flick of his wand, Remus enlarged their bathtub to twice its size before turning the water on. Moments later, it was filled with fragrant warm water bubbling like a jacuzzi. He slid into the tub, leaning back against the gentle curve, and held his hand out to her. "Care to join me, Dora?"

Letting the blanket fall to the floor, she took his hand and stepped over the side. Her foot slipped and she fell into the tub, water splashing over the sides and flooding the floor.

Remus laughed and pushed his wet hair from his face. "Should have seen that coming."


	4. Chapter 4

"You know what one of my favorite memories is?" Remus asked as he ran his hands up and down her arms.

Tonks leaned her head back against his shoulder, closing her eyes, feeling her body relax in the warm bubbles of the bathtub. "The first time you saw me naked?"

He laughed. "Well, that is a particular favorite, but not the one I'm thinking of. It was a rainy afternoon, you and your mother went shopping so I was home with the kids. Andi was two, no she was three it was right after we found out she was a metamorphmagus."

Tonks laughed. "She sneezed and her hair turned purple."

"Andi was three and Sirius was five, he was really jealous that he couldn't do that."

"So he tried to paint his hair."

"Little monster," he muttered indulgingly. "I remember spending the day mentally cursing you while I dealt with the two little demons, thinking I was too old and you were some kind of saint to have not left the two of them on the side of the road somewhere."

"I was tempted a couple of times."

"And you wanted more."

"I wanted a dozen more."

Remus nuzzled her damp hair. "I got you a dog instead."

"So what happened on this rainy day that has stuck in your memory?"

"Well, you and your mother went shopping, Sirius had the sniffles and he was whiny and miserable, Andi kept tormenting him by changing her hair and laughing when he got angry."

Tonks laughed. "Little brat."

* * *

"Andromeda Theodora! Leave your brother alone!" Remus called from the kitchen. 

"I was leavin' 'im alone," Andi said as she skipped into the room.

He turned to look at his daughter as she stood beside him, hopping from one foot to the other. She was tall for her three years and solidly built. Her chin length hair, which was normally a lighter shade of his own sandy color, was dark purple. Her eyes were the same dark color as her mother's, but the shape of her face, her nose, her chin, and her tall build were from Remus.

They had just learned earlier that week that she appeared to be a metamorphmagus, but since she was so young and still needed to learn how to use her ability, she could only turn her hair purple and then back again.

"Then why was he yelling at you?" He asked.

"'Cause he…'cause he…I don't know."

"You don't know?"

She shook her head.

He picked her up and sat her on the counter in front of him. "You weren't doing anything to him?"

She shook her head again.

"You weren't annoying him?"

She shook her head again, toying with a button of his shirt.

"Are you telling me the truth?"

She nodded.

He couldn't pretend to be mad at her. She was a Daddy's Little Girl in every sense of the expression. "Well then what were you doing just now in the parlor?"

"Drawin'."

"You were drawing a picture?"

Andi nodded enthusiastically. "For Mummy."

"That's very nice of you."

A loud clap of thunder shook their cottage and Andi looked up at him with wide, dark eyes. "Dat was loud."

"Yes it was."

"I don't like dat."

"It won't last long, love."

"Then we can go outside?"

"No, I think it's going to keep raining, we'll have to find something to do inside."

"Can I 'ave some teamilk?" She asked when the kettle whistled on the stove.

"Yes you may. Go ask Sirius if he wants some too, please." Remus set her back on the floor.

"Daddy." Sirius shuffled in, his head down.

"What's up, Siri?"

"My nose is running."

"Go get some tissue."

"I don't know where it is."

"It's in the loo."

The little boy sat at the kitchen table and sighed as though the weight of the world was pushing heavily down on him. "Can you get it for me?"

Remus bit his lip to keep from laughing at his son's dramatics. "You can do it, son."

He sighed again.

"Look, Daddy." Andi ran in, carrying a piece of parchment. "My pic-chur!"

"Your picture? Let me have a look." He took the paper and carefully studied the various colored squiggles, blobs, and shapes move around. "It's lovely, your Mum is going to love it."

"Daaadddy," Sirius whined.

"Andi, would you please go get the tissues for your brother."

"'Kay!" She skipped from the room.

"Did you want some teamilk, Sirius?"

The little boy held his head in his hands. "Can I have some cake too?"

"Well, maybe a little bit."

"I want cake too!" Andi announced as she skipped back in, a tissue in each hand.

Sirius took the tissue and made an exaggerated blowing noise into it. "You just want it 'cause I want it."

"No, I want it 'cause it's choc'late."

"You're your mother's daughter," Remus said as he mixed the milk and tea in Sirius' favorite cup.

"I want the kitty cup!" Andi announced as she climbed onto a chair.

"I know you do," he said, setting the plastic cup covered in snitches and broomsticks in front of his son.

"Daddy, it's hot," Sirius whined.

"Its tea, Sirius, blow on it."

"Daddy, will you blow on mine?" Andi asked

"You can blow on your own," Remus said as he added a little tea to her kitty cup.

"Daddy, I want cake."

"I know, Sirius, I'll get it in a second."

"I want cake too, Daddy."

"I'm getting it, I'm getting it."

"Daddy, my throat hurts."

"Drink the tea, it'll help."

"It's hot."

"Blow on it, Sirius."

"Daddy, Sirius kicked me!"

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Ow! Daddy! Andi kicked me!"

"Only 'cause you kicked me first!"

"Stop right now or no one gets any cake," Remus said.

"He started it," Andi sniffled, wiping her nose on her sleeve.

"Andromeda, I mean it."

She pursed her lips and stared at the kitties tumbling around her cup.

"Daddy?"

"What?"

"Can I have the plate with the doggy on it?"

"Won't it fight with your kitty cup?" Remus teased.

"No."

"Yes, you can have the doggy plate. Is there a certain plate you want, Sirius?"

"No, I don't want a baby plate."

"I'm not a baby!" Andi cried.

"Sirius, don't pick on your sister."

"Well…well, she was changing her hair at me!"

Remus opened his mouth to reprimand his son when it dawned on him how odd the little boy's statement was. "She changed her hair at you?"

"Yeah! She…she made it purple!"

Remus set the plates down in front of the kids and sat at the table with them. "Sirius, we're all different and we can all do different things. Your sister just learned that she can change her appearance like Mummy can. There are special things about you too."

"Like what?" Sirius asked, licking chocolate icing off his fork.

"Like maybe you'll be the best seeker to ever play Quidditch."

"Better than Harry?"

Remus smirked. "Maybe."

"I wanna play Quidditch," Andi said, chocolate smeared all over her mouth.

"You only want to play because I want to," Sirius said, sniffing loudly.

"Use the tissue, Siri. Andi, I thought you didn't like Quidditch."

"I do."

"Well, maybe you can play next time we go to the Weasley's."

"She's too little."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"Knock it off," Remus sighed, rising to retrieve his own tea.

"Daddy! She did it again!"

Remus turned just in time to see Andi turn her hair from purple to sandy brown and back to purple. He felt a surge of pride at her advancement, but he couldn't show it without upsetting Sirius. "That's enough for now, Andi. Why don't you wait until your Mum gets home and she can help you."

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Siri?"

"My head hurts."

Remus laid his hand on his son's forehead. "No fever. I think you'll survive. Do you want some powders?"

"Yeah."

He knew his son was being dramatic, a trait he had picked up from his mother. Digging in the cupboard, he found sugar. Taking a pinch of it, he sprinkled it Sirius's tea. "Drink that, you'll feel much better."

"Daddy, I'm done." Andi held her plate up.

"Then what do you do?"

She slid off her chair and carried her plate to the sink.

"Go wash your hands and face, Andi."

She skipped out of the room.

"How're you feeling now, Siri?"

The little boy shrugged. "My head doesn't hurt, but nose is still running."

Remus smiled. "So the powders worked?"

"Yeah."

"Daddy?"

He looked over as his daughter entered the room, chocolate still smeared across her face. "Yes Andi?"

"Will you hide?"

Her favorite game was for one of them to hide somewhere in the house and then jump out to startle her. "Come here," he said getting out of his chair. "Let's wash your face. No! Don't wipe your mouth on your sleeve!"

She stopped, her hand in front of her mouth.

Remus scooped her up and set her on the counter beside the sink. "Did you get any cake in your mouth?"

"Lots."

"Lots?"

"Uh huh."

He cleaned her face with a wet cloth and dried it with a towel. "All right, sweetheart, go hide and I'll come look for you, okay?"

"'Kay!" She took off out of the room as soon as he set her on the floor.

Remus turned back to his son who was scrapping the last of the chocolate frosting off his plate. "Do you want to help me find your sister?"

"No. Can I have more cake?"

"After supper."

Sirius stood and carried his plate to the sink, sniffling the entire way.

"Use a tissue, Siri."

The next several hours were spent playing 'Hide and Scare' with Andi, playing with Sirius and his Quidditch action figures, playing a matching board game with the two of them, and convincing them to color for a bit so he could get some work done. He was supplementing his income as a proofreader for his editor. With two well received books under his belt and a third in the works, they had a comfortable living, but Remus wanted to save up, make sure the kids had enough for their years at Hogwarts and whatever they choose to do beyond that. There was always that fear that he would not be around to see them grow up and he knew what it was like to have to scrimp and save, not knowing where his next meal would come from. He did not want that for his family.

"Daddy!"

"What?"

Andi skipped into his study. "There's an owl at the window."

He followed her down the hallway, wondering if his daughter ever walked or if she skipped everywhere. When he opened the window, the owl flew in, dripping rainwater from its feathers, and landed on the screen in front of the fireplace.

Remus untied the parchment.

"Who's it from?" Sirius asked.

"It's from your Mum. She won't be home for supper, but she'll be back before you go to bed. She says she hopes you're being good because she bought presents."

"Yea! Presents!" Andi jumped up and down, clapping her hands.

"Is Grandma coming too?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know, she doesn't say."

"Can I have the letter?" Andi asked.

Remus handed it to her before opening the window and shooing the owl out. "Looks like it's just the three of us. What do you guys want to eat?"

"Cake."

"Scrambled eggs."

He turned to look at his children. "Try again."

"Psaghetti."

"Cake."

"We're not having cake for supper, Sirius."

"I don't want spaghetti," he whined.

Andi sat at the coffee table, picked up her purple crayon and began drawing on her mother's letter. "Pancakes."

"What do you think of pancakes?" Remus asked his son.

Sirius shrugged, folding a piece of paper into an airplane and throwing it across the room.

With the subtle wave of his hand, Remus sent the paper airplane into a series of loops before bringing back for a smooth landing in front of his son.

"Do it again, Dad," Sirius pleaded.

Remus sent the paper airplane in flight again, it flew high and low, in wide loops and spins before bringing it down to land on Sirius' head.

Andi clapped her hands and Sirius grinned, taking the plane off his head. "Can you show me how to do that, Daddy?"

"I can't now, Sirius, you're too young, but I will someday. Are you guys hungry now?"

"Yeah!" Andi called out, picking up a green crayon.

"Sirius?"

"Yeah." He sniffled.

"Tissue, Sirius." Remus went to the kitchen to make his special pancakes. He split the batter into two bowls, colored one blue with food coloring. After they were cooked, he cut shapes with cookie cutters out of the center and swapped the middles. He cooked up sausages and served it all with butter, syrup, and pumpkin juice. It wasn't the healthiest meal, but it was a once in a while treat for the kids.

After a meal that led to a bath for Andi to get the syrup out of her hair, Remus settled in the parlor with the children, a bottle of butterbeer and a copy of the manuscript he was proofreading. The rain outside still fell, tapping gently on the window, but it was now joined with loud wind and fast gusts.

Andi crawled up onto the sofa beside him. She was dressed in her green footed pajamas, her hair was damp and smelling of strawberries. "Daddy?"

"Yes, love?"

"Will you read to me?"

He looked down at the manuscript in his hand, it was a detective story solving a horrible crime. He set it on the end table and ran his hand over her hair. "I would love to. Why don't you and your brother each go pick a book and we'll read until Mummy gets home."

Unfortunately for Andi, she had also inherited Tonks' sense balance. As she scurried across the floor, she slipped and landed on her hands and knees. Luckily, she also had her mother's sense of humor about it. Instead of crying, she stood up, brushed off her knees and stomped her foot, muttering, "Dumb floor."

With a smile, Remus glanced at the clock. It was nearing the children's bedtime and he was starting to worry about Tonks. He decided that if she wasn't home by eight, he would officially start to worry.

Sirius had changed into his pajamas, a brightly colored set covered in Quidditch balls and broomsticks. He carried an old storybook that Tonks had had as a child, a story about a young girl and a dog who didn't think she loved him anymore because she was busy with the baby ducks that had just hatched on the family farm. So he ran away and got his friend the beaver to build an egg around him so he could surprise the girl by hatching like a duck.

Andi was right behind him carrying her favorite book, a picture book about a bear who tried baking popovers for his woodland friends, but he made them too light and fluffy so that when he took them out of the oven, they floated to the ceiling.

"When's Mummy coming home?" Sirius asked as he sat beside Remus.

"She should be here any minute."

"And then we get presents," Andi said, setting her book on his lap.

"Well, I don't know, Mummy said you'd only get presents if you've been good. Have you been good today?" Remus asked, picking up Sirius' book.

"Yes. I got Siri tissues."

"And I didn't hit Andi."

Remus laughed. "All right then, I guess you've both been good."

When Tonks arrived home nearly thirty minutes later, she found the three of them sitting on the couch. Andi was sitting on Remus' lap, her head resting on his chest, while Sirius sat beside him, his head on his father's shoulder. They were halfway through Andi's book.

"Mummy!" Andi wiggled off Remus' lap and ran over to greet her.

Sirius slid off the couch and raced over to his mother.

Tonks dropped her bags and fell to her knees to accept her hugs and kisses. "How are you? I've missed you both all day! Were you good? Did you listen to Daddy? Did you have fun?"

"Daddy made my paper airplane fly in loops all over the room! It went _zoom_ _zoom_ over there!"

"I had two pieces of cake!"

"My nose is running."

"I…I…Mummy, I hid in…in the closet and I scared Daddy!"

"We had pancakes for dinner!"

"Sounds like you guys had a very busy day," Tonks said, rising to greet Remus with a kiss.

"Is Grandma coming?" Sirius asked.

"Not tonight, sweetie pie, she had to go home. We were shopping a lot later than we had planned on."

Andi started digging in one of the bags. "Did you bring us presents? You said you would."

"Were you good?"

"Yes." They replied in unison.

"Then I did bring you presents. Come on, I want to sit down, I've been on my feet all day." Tonks gathered up her bags again and went to sit on the sofa. "Looks like someone has been busy coloring."

"I made you a pic-chur!" Andi dug through the paper on the coffee table until she found the special picture she had made.

"Oh, sweetpea, that's just lovely!" Tonks made a big show of examining the doodles. "You are quite the artist." She kissed Andi on the top of the head.

"What did you bring me?" Andi asked.

"Let's see, what did I bring for my little girl." Tonks murmured as she dug through her purchases. "Ah ha, here it is." She handed her a bag.

Andi tore into it and pulled out the lavender sweater with a kitten on it. Andi gasped. "A kitty jumper! Can I wear it now?"

"No, but you can wear it tomorrow when we go to the Weasley's."

"What about me?" Sirius asked.

"What about you?" Tonks asked innocently.

"What did you bring me?"

"Just my love." Tonks grabbed his face and kissed him soundly.

"Ew!" Sirius swiped his hand over his cheek. "No, what did you bring me?"

"Oh, I have to buy your love, I see how it is," Tonks teased as she looked through another bag. "Here it is, just for my little guy."

Sirius looked inside the bag and grinned. He pulled out a new pair of child-sized Quidditch gloves with a snitch embroidered on the back of them. "Wow, Mum, thanks!"

"Harry and Ginny will there tomorrow, I thought you could use them."

Sirius tugged them on and flexed his fingers. "Wait'll Billy sees these!"

Remus leaned toward his wife and looked down at the bags. "What did you bring me?"

"We'll save that for later," she replied mischievously.

"What did you get Daddy?" Andi yawned.

"Oh, just a new jumper and some socks."

"Can I see?"

Tonks reached into a bag and pulled out a soft green jumper. Andi petted it.

"Pretty."

"Just what I need," Remus sighed. "A pretty jumper."

Sirius sniffled and wiped his nose on his hand.

"I see your nose still is running." Tonks took his chin in her hand and tilted his head back.

"It has been all day."

"Well, then I guess you better get to bed and rest your nose for tomorrow. We can't go to the Weasely's if you're sick."

"I'm not sick, I just have a runny nose," he assured her.

"Yes, well, it's still getting late and I think it's time for bed, my little ones, we have a big day tomorrow."

Remus stood, scooping up Andi and flipping her up onto his shoulders. "Come on guys, Mum is right."

They began their nightly ritual of all four of them climbing into Sirius' bed, Remus and Tonks sat against the headboard with Sirius between them and Andi sitting on one of their laps. Remus would them read a story, Andi and Sirius took turns picking the book. Then, whoever's lap Andi was sitting on would take her to bed, kiss her goodnight and tuck her in, while the other did the same for Sirius. Then they switched rooms. Both children would ask for a glass of water and then get out of bed to use the loo at least once. This particular ritual, barring any whining or fighting, usually took twenty to thirty minutes.

With the children tucked safely in bed, Remus and Tonks returned to the parlor.

"I'm going to take these upstairs and start putting things away," Tonks said, picking up her bags.

"Hey." Remus grabbed her hand before she could leave and pulled her close for a kiss. "Did you have a good day?"

She smiled at him. "Yes I did. Did you?"

He glanced around the room littered with toys, crayons, and tissues. "Yeah, I did. We have some cute kids."

"I like'em."

"Yeah, so do I. But your son is a bit dramatic, especially when it comes to having a runny nose."

She laughed. "Honestly? I don't think he's ill or anything, I think he can make his nose run on command when he wants attention."

Remus laughed with her. "I think you're right. Well, I'm going to clean up in here."

"When you're done, come on upstairs, I have something to show you."

"Another pretty jumper?"

"Maybe."

When she left, Remus took out his wand and flicked his wrist almost lazily. The crayons all returned to their box, the papers on the table piled together neatly, Sirius' Quidditch toys all marched back to the toy box in the corner, the tissues flew into the kitchen toward the rubbish bin, and the stuffed animals all followed the other toys into the toy box. He then went to the kitchen and made sure the dishes were all cleaned and put away.

After extinguishing the fire in the fireplace and turning off all the lights, he picked up the manuscript and his marking quill and made his way up the stairs. Remus paused in the hallway between the children's bedrooms and listened. He couldn't hear anything and knew that Andi was asleep and Sirius was nearly there.

He opened the door to their bedroom and found the bags, still unpacked, sitting in the middle of the floor. Tonks was no where to be seen, but the door to their adjoining bathroom was closed. He sat on the edge of the bed, laying the manuscript on the bedside table, and untied his shoes.

"I thought you were going to put everything away," Remus said when he heard the door open behind him.

"I got distracted," she admitted.

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Remus?"

"Hm?" He set his shoes on the floor beside the bed.

She walked around the bed and stood in front of him, her hands on her hips.

Remus looked up and felt his mouth go dry as his palms dampened. She wore a short nightie of pale blue silk and wisps of lace. It skimmed her thighs and one of the thin straps had slid off her shoulder, exposing more of the swell of her breast. Her eyes sparkled and a small smile touched her lips.

"Wow."

Her smile grew. "I told you I had something special for you."

"Wow."

She took a step closer and laid her hands on his shoulders. "You know I love you."

He nodded.

She took another step closer and straddled his lap. "But I don't think I ever loved you as much as I did when I walked in and saw you on the couch reading to the little monsters."

Remus smiled, sliding his hands down to her hips, feeling the silk slide beneath his hands.

"You're an amazing father," she said, kissing him gently.

"Why thank you," he murmured, kissing her neck.

She slowly unbuttoned his shirt. "And an incredible husband."

"Tell me something I don't know."

Tonks grinned, pushing his shirt off his shoulders. "And an unbelievable lover."

"It's a burden sometimes." He nudged the strap down her other shoulder.

"And to think you didn't want children."

"I can admit I was wrong."

She took his face in her hands and forced him to look up at her. "I want you to know how much I love you and appreciate you."

"I know you do, Dora."

She took his shoulders and gently pushed him back on the bed. "When I went in to say goodnight to Andi, she told me how you made them your special pancakes for dinner."

"Yes I did."

"And Sirius told me twice about the paper airplane."

"Mm hm." Remus seemed more intent on getting under her nightie than listening to her.

She took his hands and pushed them up above his head. Lowering her head, she kissed him longingly, catching his bottom lip between her teeth and tugging gently. "Consider this your payment for babysitting."

"I'm sorry, I only accept cash."

She raised an eyebrow.

Remus pulled his hands free and rolled her under him. "Darling, you don't have to pay me for babysitting, I enjoy my time with the kids as much as you do."

"All right then, consider this my thanks for you being you."

"What are you going to do?"

"Release me and I'll show you."

He let go of her and laid back across the bed.

Tonks sat up beside him. Starting at his shoulders, she ran her hands down his chest, gently dancing her fingers of the scars.

Remus felt trails of fire along her skin as she caressed him. The power of touch was overwhelming as he felt his excitement growing as her hands slid down his stomach toward the waistband of his slacks. She unhooked them and slid them down his legs before sliding up his body, the silk of her nightie cool against his skin as she slowly undressed him.

"Let me," he whispered huskily as she gripped the hem of her nightie.

Smiling, Tonks dropped her hands.

Remus took the silk in his hands and slowly lifted it up her body, allowing his knuckles to brush against the soft skin beneath. Her breath caught and hitched as he brushed against the hardening peaks of her nipples.

"Wait, wait, where's your wand?" She asked, breathily.

Remus grabbed it off the bedside table and cast the special charm he had come up with. The noises they made would not leave the room, but they could still hear what was going on outside their room.

After he flung his wand aside, Tonks leaned over him and kissed him hard as she slid down him. With a groan, Remus thrust upward as he entered her. They moved together, slowly, lovingly. His hands roamed over her body, familiar with every inch of her. She was his as completely as he was hers and it never failed to amaze him.

"I love you so much," she murmured, running her lips over his face. "I am so thankful to have you in my life, to share my life with you."

"Me too," he moaned, all thoughts wiped clean from his mind, leaving him only with the sensations of her.

When she collapsed on top of him, Remus wrapped his arms tightly around her and they lay quietly, trying to catch their breath.

"I really like my present," he whispered.

"I thought you might," she mumbled into his chest.

* * *

**Current Day**

"I can't believe you remember that day," Tonks sighed.

"How could I forget it? Telling me I'm a good father is the biggest compliment you could give me."

"You are an awesome father."

"And you're a terrific mother," he replied, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her neck.

"You're a wonderful husband as well."

"Yes, well, that I knew."

Smiling, Tonks held her hand out of the tub and called for a towel. "Do you remember our first fight?"

Remus watched as she stood, water running off her body and he felt stirrings inside him. "Not really."

She wrapped the towel around her and carefully stepped out of the tub, steadying herself with the sink. "I do. See, that was one of my favorite memories."

"Do tell," he teased, calling a towel over for himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Tonks apparated back home to the flat she and Remus shared. She was tired, grouchy, and angry.

"Do have any idea what my mother said to me?"

He looked up from the papers in front of him and smiled. "I'm guessing she said something to upset you," he said lightly.

"Oh, don't get cute with me, Remus Lupin!"

"Sorry."

"For what?"

"I don't really know."

She sighed and sat down on the sofa. "Sh-she actually had the…the gall to tell me that I need to grow up and stop making my hair 'crazy colors', her words, not mine, because I'm going to be a mother."

Remus rose and crossed to sit beside her. "I'm sure she didn't mean to insult you."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "You agree with her, don't you?"

Smiling gently, he slid his hand up into the violet spikes she wore. "Love, I wouldn't change a thing about you, ever."

Tonks sighed again, laying her head on his shoulder. "I know, I'm just…I don't know. I feel like crap."

"Is it your back?"

"It's my back, my stomach, my ankles, my head. I'm fat and tired and I keep tripping more often than I used to. What if I trip and fall on my stomach and hurt the baby?"

"You won't."

"But what if I do? What if I drop the baby? What if there is something wrong with our baby because I keep tripping? What if I hurt him?"

Remus wrapped his arm around her shoulders and hugged her to him, kissing the top of her head. "Dora, love, listen to me. It is perfectly normal for you to worry like this, but you won't hurt the baby. I promise you. You are going to be a great mother."

"How do you know? You're not a bloody seer!"

"Dora, you're being silly."

She sat up and glared at him. "So now I'm being silly? I'm trying to explain to you how worried I am and you're laughing at me!"

"I'm not laughing at you, I'm trying to reassure you."

"You reassure me by putting me down?"

"I'm not putting you down. I just think you're being hormon…" Remus trailed off and groaned.

"You're about to call me hormonal, weren't you?" Tonks pushed herself to her feet and stood before him.

"No."

"Don't lie to me, Remus John Lupin!"

"It slipped out."

"It slipped out because it's what you really think!"

"Now, come on, Dora, that's just not true." He stood and rubbed his hands up and down her arms. "You're tired. Why don't you sit down, relax and I'll make you some tea."

"You're right," she sighed. "I am tired. Tired and hormonal and bitchy and I'm sorry."

Smiling, Remus hugged her. "You have nothing to be sorry for, darling. I'm sorry you were upset."

She tilted her head back and smiled at him. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He kissed her gently.

"Now, about that tea…"

"I'm on it."

"Is there any of that pudding left?"

"Yes."

"It would go well with tea."

"Yes, I suppose it would."

Tonks stepped back and laid both hands on her slightly swollen stomach. "The baby wants pudding."

He laid his hands on top of hers. "Well, I guess if it's for Junior…"

"Thank you." Tonks sat down on the sofa and propped her feet up on the table. "You can go get it for me while I sit here and grow a human being in my belly."

When Remus returned, carrying a tray laden with two mugs, a tea pot, and two pieces of rhubarb crumble, Tonks had pulled her jumper up, exposing her stomach, and was stroking her bump, talking quietly.

"And then Uncle Sirius and Uncle James and another boy, who shall remain nameless because I don't want to say it, learned to become animagus so they could keep your daddy company when his time of the month came."

"My time of the month?" Remus asked, setting the tray on the table.

"Well, I don't want to worry him, he's too young yet."

"Do you often hold conversations with the little peanut?"

She picked up the pregnancy book her mother had given her and flipped it to the page marked with a bookmark. "It says here his ears are almost completely formed and he is beginning to pick up sounds. I want him to know my voice."

Remus took the book from her and began skimming the page. "Well, if the baby can hear us, should we stop referring to it as a him? What if the baby's a girl, we could be confusing her."

"I read in this one book that if you aren't going to find out the sex of the baby, then you should come up with a name to call the baby, an asexual name. And we're not referring to our baby as 'it'."

"What shall we call him or her then?"

"Let's see, if the baby's a boy, we're calling him Sirius James and if she's a girl, we're calling her Andromeda Theodora."

"So…Siridromeda? Androrius?"

Tonks scowled at him. "If you're not going to take this seriously, then we won't do it at all."

"Of course I'm taking this seriously," he assured her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "This is the most serious thing to ever happen to me."

"The baby can hear what we're saying, what we're doing now, we have to be careful."

"Dora, love, I don't think we have to worry about editing ourselves just now. The baby can hear noises, but can't quite make out words yet."

"You're mocking me."

"I am not."

"Moony?"

"Hm?"

"We could call the baby Moony, that could be a girl or a boy and it has special meaning."

Remus smiled and nuzzled her neck. "All right then, Little Moony."

"Remus, stop it." Tonks swatted his hand away when he slid it under her shirt.

"Since when are you not in the mood?" He teased, kissing his way up her throat, to her ear.

"Since Little Moony can hear us."

Remus lifted his head and looked at her. "Are you serious?"

Tonks lowered her voice to a whisper. "Can you imagine how damaging it would be to the baby if he/she heard us doing it? What if he/she sees your…_you know_."

He bit back the urge to laugh when he saw the worried expression she wore. "Dora, you don't need to worry about any of that."

"You're laughing at me."

"Come on, you can't be serious."

Tonks pushed herself to her feet, her hands on her hips, and glared at him. "I can't believe you're laughing at me! I'm only thinking of our child!"

Remus closed his eyes and leaned his head back. He knew her hormones had been running amuck and that she was worrying as all first-time mothers did, but there were times he had to fight the urge to tell her she was being silly. His patience was wearing thin and she was being hypersensitive.

"I think we can…abstain from s-e-x for a few months."

He opened his eyes and looked at her. "Did you just spell out the word sex?"

"Shhh." She placed her hands protectively over her stomach. "Come on, Remus, watch what you say in front of the baby!"

"So, we can't talk about sex, but you can yell at me? That won't upset the baby?"

"I'm not yelling. If I have to raise my voice it's to make sure my words penetrate that thick skull of yours!"

Remus rubbed his hand over his face and took a deep breath. "Okay, you're right, you're not yelling. Why don't you sit down, please, and have some tea."

She stood over him, glowering.

"I won't touch you."

"You don't want to touch me?"

"You just told me…" He stopped when he noticed his voice was rising. "Okay, Dora, love, please sit down. You can relax and I'll get my work done, then I'll make some dinner."

"Oh, so now you're too busy for me and our baby!"

"What?"

"I just got home and you can't wait to get away from me. What work do you have to do?"

"Nothing. It's nothing I can't do later. I just thought you'd like some time to relax."

"So now I'm not capable of doing anything other than sitting around, not doing anything!"

"Nymphadora!" Frustrated, Remus jumped to his feet to stand beside her. "You're twisting everything I'm saying. I love you, that's all that is keeping me from completely losing my cool. I just want you to relax, take care of yourself and the baby. I know you're totally capable of doing anything and everything you need to do…"

"Then stop talking down to me! I'm not stupid and I'm not a child!"

"I didn't say you were and I'm not talking down to you!"

"Damnit, Remus! I'm tired and I don't feel well and I'm fat! And I'm only half way through my pregnancy, I can't spend the next few months fighting with you!"

"We're not fighting, Dora. Just tell me, please, what you want me to do."

"Nothing, I don't want you to do anything."

"Do you want me to leave you alone?"

"No."

"So you don't want me to do anything but you don't want me to leave you alone?"

"Yeah! No! Stop playing mind games with me!"

"I'm not playing mind games, I'm trying to figure out what you want from me."

"I don't want anything from you!" She whirled and grabbed a mug from the tray he had carried in and hurled it at the fireplace where it hit the mantle and shattered. "I just…I just want to be myself again and I just want you to be you."

Remus pulled out his wand and repaired the mug, sending it back to the tray.

"I didn't ask you to fix that," Tonks snapped, grabbing the other mug and throwing it at the fireplace. "I don't need you cleaning up after me!"

"Fine!" Remus snatched up the other mug and threw it at the fireplace. "Let's just trash our entire home!"

"Don't you throw my mugs!"

"Your mugs? I'm pretty sure I bought those!"

"Oh, so now nothing is mine! I didn't know you could be so selfish!"

"I didn't know you could be so immature!"

"Immature! How dare you!"

"You're the one yelling at me for no good reason and throwing things!"

"I have plenty of reasons to yell at you! I can't believe you're yelling at me!"

Taking a deep breath, Remus took a moment to compose himself. This was silly. They were arguing over nothing and she should not be this worked up and upset. He lowered his voice and spoke carefully. "Dora, love, I'm sorry for whatever has upset you, really I am, but I can't help you if I'm not sure what has you so upset."

"Why don't you use Occlumency then," she muttered.

"Dora."

With a sigh, Tonks whirled around and stormed down the short hallway to their bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

"What the hell just happened?" Remus asked. For a moment he stood in silence, trying to figure out what his next step should be. Part of him wanted to run after her, but she was so worked up, she would only yell at him again. Figuring she needed some time to cool off, he cleaned up the broken mugs before returning to his work.

He tried to read through the manuscript his editor had given him to proofread, but he was unable to get past the current page. His mind wandered as he tried to concentrate on the paragraph in front of him. After several minutes, he gave up, threw down his quill and ran his hands through his hair.

* * *

Tonks felt terrible. She was tired and embarrassed and frustrated. She knew she had behaved abdominally, Remus did not deserve to be yelled at but something seemed to snap inside her. Part of her wanted to go back out there and apologize, but her embarrassment prevented that. 

With a sigh, she stretched out on the bed and closed her eyes.

When she woke nearly an hour later, she wasn't alone. Remus sat beside her, leaning back against the headboard, his legs stretched out in front of him, crossed at the ankles. He set aside the manuscript he had been reading and gently ran his hand over her hair.

"Hi there"

"Hi."

"How're you feeling?"

"I-I'm all right."

"Can I get you anything?"

"No, I just…"

"Just what?"

Tonks rolled onto her back. "Why do you have to be so damn perfect?"

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"I behaved dreadfully and all you could do was be nice and thoughtful."

"Would you rather I yell at you?"

"Yeah. I was looking for a good, old-fashioned fight."

"I'm not big on fighting."

"I know."

Remus slid down to lie beside her. Bending his elbow, he propped his head on his fist and looked down at her, with his other hand, he gently stroked her cheek. "Tell me what's wrong, Dora."

"I don't know."

"Yes you do and I can't help you until you tell me."

"I'm scared," she admitted quietly. "I don't know anything about babies. What if I drop the baby? What if he won't stop crying? What if there's something wrong? What if I'm a terrible mother? What if I screw up and he grows up to hate me?"

"Dora, every first time mother has worries. You're a wonderful woman and you'll be a terrific mother."

"Don't you worry about anything?" She asked, her voice trembling.

"Worry? Geez, Dora, I'm terrified. I live in absolute terror of hurting you or the baby."

"But you have the Wolfsbane potion, you won't hurt us."

"When the moon is full, I am a wild animal. I can't be around either of you. And the days leading up to and after the full moon leave me feeling weak and I'm worried that will prevent me from being of any good use. What part will my condition play in my abilities as a father? What if I can't provide for the two of you? What will having a werewolf for a father mean to the baby? Will he be born with werewolf tendencies? I have a million worries and fears running through my head all the time."

"You feel overwhelmed?"

"You have no idea how much."

Tonks slid closer and laid her head on his shoulder. "I've been feeling so alone."

"You're never alone, Dora, you have me."

"I know. I'm just feeling so many different things at once and then my mother had to say something like that, like the fact that I change my hair will make me a bad mother."

Remus slowly stroked his hand up and down her back. "I don't think she meant it that way, love."

"I just want everything to be perfect."

"Nothing is ever perfect and if it was, life would be so boring."

"I haven't really been around that many babies, I don't know what I'm doing."

"Neither do I."

She sighed and wrapped her arm across her stomach. "What have we gotten ourselves in to?"

He chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "I've been asking myself that since the day I met you."

"I don't want to go the next few months without being intimate with you," she said quietly.

"We don't have to. I've been reading up on pregnancy as well and it is perfectly safe for you and the baby."

She lifted her head and looked down at him. "I'm sorry I behaved so dreadfully earlier."

"I know, love, I'm sorry you were upset."

"I don't even know what we were fighting about."

"I think you just needed to vent a little."

"I shouldn't have vented it all on you."

"You can vent on me whenever you need to."

She leaned over and kissed him gently. "Thank you, Remus."

"You don't need to thank me, I love you."

She lowered her head to his chest. "You don't need to worry about hurting us, you've never hurt anyone, you're so careful."

"Dora?"

"Hm?"

"I need you to promise me something."

"What?"

"If…if anything should happen while I'm transformed, you have to look out for yourself and the baby. No matter what you need to do, you'll stop me."

Tonks hesitated before answering. She knew what he was asking of her and she wasn't sure she could promise him that.

"Dora, I'm serious."

"I know you are, it's just that you're asking a lot of me."

"Nymphadora."

She sighed. "I'll do whatever I need to do. For the baby."

"I know you will. You'll be a terrific mother."

Tonks rolled onto her back and laid her hands on her stomach. "I'm still scared."

"So am I." Remus rolled over on his side and laid his hand on top of hers. "You're really starting to show."

She pulled her jumper up to expose her belly. "I know, I'm so excited. Now comes the fun part where people start asking me when I'm due and do I know what I'm having and do I have any names picked out."

"You are such an attention hog," he teased.

"Of course I am. But I think I deserve it."

Remus slid down the bed and over her, bracing himself on his arms. He pressed a line of kisses across her stomach. "Yes, I suppose you do."

Tonks combed her fingers through his thick, sandy colored hair. "I love you."

He nuzzled her belly. "Me too. And little Moony."

"He can hear you."

Remus lifted his head and looked down at her stomach. "Hi, Little Moony, um, I'm not quite sure what to say. Um, I'm your daddy and I love you very much. You're one lucky kid, you've got yourself a great mum, she's beautiful and funny and sweet." His hoarse voice thickened. "And I love her very much too."

* * *

**Current Day**

"That was not our first fight," Remus said as he followed her from the kitchen to the parlor,

Tonks sat on the sofa in front of the crackling fire, tucking her legs under her and accepting the hot mug of tea he offered. "Yes it was."

He sat beside her, sliding his arm across the back of the couch behind her. "Are you serious? We fought several times before we even dated."

"That was before we dated, so they don't count. What fight are you thinking of?"

He sipped his tea and thought a moment. "Well, there was that terrible fight where I almost blew everything."

She scowled. "I don't like to think about that one."

"I thought you'd never forgive me."

"I almost didn't. No, this was our first fight as a married couple. Our first few of months after getting married, everything was perfect, then you pissed me off."

"You were over-emotional and hormonal. Everything pissed you off."

"Prat," she muttered as she settled against him.

"Remember the fight we had over buying a muggle car?"

Tonks giggled. "Yes. And we got the car and we made up in the backseat."

"I still think it was a massive waste of money."

"I enjoy driving."

"But it is such a slow and unnecessary form of transportation."

"Maybe, but we still have fun with it. What about the time you wanted to move?"

Remus shrugged. "We were outgrowing this house."

"No we weren't! I love this place, it's our home, it's where our children grew up and it's where they'll come back to visit and bring their families. I like that it's cozy and…"

"Dora," he interrupted, a smile on his lips. "Let's not start this argument again, we're not moving. What was it about that fight that has stuck out in your memory?"

She laid her head on his shoulder. "When I woke up, I was embarrassed and scared and you were there. You always find a way to make me feel better, more secure. You just make things better."

Remus tilted his head to rest it on top of hers. "You just make my life better."

Tonks reached across him and set her mug on the end table. She slid her hands over his chest and up around his neck, bringing his head down to meet his lips with her own. Somehow, without her realizing it, she found herself lying back on the sofa with Remus stretched out on top of her. His mouth moved over her face, down her throat. He laced his fingers through hers and stretched their arms above her head as he moved back up to kiss her again.

Neither of them noticed the flame in the fireplace shoot up and turn a bright shade of green. Nor did they hear Snuffles' as the dog raced into the room.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake!"

Remus lifted his head and they both turned to see their daughter standing in front of the fireplace, dusting soot off her clothes. A moment later, Sirius appeared.

"Are they at it again?" He asked his sister as he shook ash from his hair.

"Looks like it," Andi mumbled, crossing her arms over her chest.

Remus sat up and ran his hands over his hair, trying to smooth it down. "How're the Potters?"

"They're fine."

"How was work?" Tonks asked as she straightened her shirt, hoping to appear nonchalant.

"It was fine," Sirius replied, trying to not laugh. "How was your day?"

"Fine, fine."

"All right, so your mother and I were kissing," Remus said. "It's nothing unusual, so let's just all be mature about this and pretend you didn't see anything."

Andi flipped her hair over her shoulder and walked past them toward the kitchen. "No one likes to come home to see their parents snogging on the couch like a couple of teenagers."

"She's just jealous because she's not snogging with someone on the couch like a couple of teenagers," Sirius whispered.

"Sirius James Luipn, I don't want to hear you talking about your sister like that!" Tonks called after him as he jogged up the stairs to his room.

"Does it ever frighten you to think of how much he's like his namesake?" Remus asked.

"More than you will ever know."

* * *

**AN:** This is the end...for now. I have had so much fun writing this story and I can't thank you enough for taking the time to read and review my story. I might add more chapters if the muse strikes, but for now, my muse is taking me in a different direction. 

Thank you guys!!


End file.
